Sailor Earth The Lost Tale
by Storylady35
Summary: A final scout. A new enemy. A lost tale. A new member of the inner senshi who appears to have no powers but all her memories. Telling her tale of the past and present
1. Introduction

Introduction 

Hi. First, thanks for loading this story. This is just a bit of background so if you want to get to the story just go on to the next page.

Still reading?

Good. Then let me inform you of the story you are about to read.

This story has been playing around in my head for a good two years and it seems that every time I return from university, it pops up again, as if wishing for me to write it. I've written a letter to someone about it, trying to get the idea out. Then I wrote a short story on the plot. But each time it comes back, each time with a different idea or format.

I've had it where Sailor Earth has powers and times when she doesn't. I've had it so she remembers nothing of her past life and times when she only has her past memories and times when she has no memoires at all.

I had a long run where she had her memories of the past and was under the influence that if she killed Sailor Moon and took the Silver Crystal, she would be reunited with Prince Endyinion. She was, of course, being controlled and manipulated by the villain.

But in all of them she was never a princess or any relation by blood to Endyinion. I guess that was a valuable factor. Strangely every time she is the same in appearance. I was a little freaked out when I saw this but I did a Google search and found an image that was exactly like my dream but it means I can show you what she looks like. Link - gallery/?offset=24#/d227ieu

Anyway, this story has been moving itself around for a while and has at last settled. It moves from past to present so watch for the changes but I think it's easy to spot.

Plot holes were a nightmare. The power problem… the memory problem… the kingdom problem… no matter how much research I did, I could find nothing on the Earth Kingdom during the Silver Millennium so I kinda had to make one of my own. Nightmare!

The story mainly goes around Sailor Earth or Terra (yeah I know real original name but it's stuck) but the other inner scouts are there as well. I found it hard to get their personalities so they may appear wrong but I did try my best. I've only watched the English anime but I didn't like the idea of calling Darien 'Prince Darien'. I wanted a way to differentiate between the Prince and the man so I use Endymion for the prince and Darien for the man. Like Serena and Serenity. Also, the outfits and powers are based on those from the second series, or the Sailor R arch.

Anyway, enough of my chattering, I will allow you to get on with the story. ENJOY!

Ps, this is my first (and probably only) fanfic so please, be kind.


	2. The New Scout

Chapter 1 The New Scout

Note, in case you didn't read the into; the scouts are based on the second series or the Sailor R arch. Sailor Earth's appearance can be found here gallery/?offset=24#/d227ieu. I wanted a way to differentiate between the Prince and the man so I use Endymion for the prince and Darien for the man. Now, read, review and most of all; ENJOY

Endymion sighed as he looked at the massive black cloud approaching the capital, fearing what was coming. With another sigh, he lowered his head and listened as he heard footsteps approaching from behind. "Well… we knew it was coming."

"We'll be alright Endymion."

Opening his eyes, the prince looked to the side. A woman was stood next to him, red hair in a bob to her shoulder, her eyes bright red. On her forehead was a gold band with a small brown gem in the middle. She lowered her head slightly and her eyes narrowed on the coming attack. "Bring it on."

* * *

The class kept on laughing and giggling, gossiping until the teacher appeared. "Alright everyone, settle down."

Almost instantly the class sat and fell silent. The teacher smiled as she turned to the blackboard and wrote something on the board which the class instantly recognised as English. "Everyone, we have a new student. A transfer from England. Everyone, I'd like you to meet Sarah Marta."

The door opened and slowly a woman walked into the room, dressed in the school seifuku uniform but strangely she had long blue trousers instead of a skirt on. Her hair was red and down to her ears, her eyes a bright blue. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." She said in perfect Japanese.

"Sarah, why don't you take a seat?"

The girl nodded then walked over to the only spare seat in the room, next to a blonde haired girl with two round buns on her head, pigtails running down from them. She looked at her neighbour and smiled. "Hi, I'm Sarah."

"I'm Serena."

"It's nice to meet you. I hate to be brash but would you mind showing me around the school later, I'm afraid I get lost easily."

"Sure."

Turning her head away from the girl, Sarah turned her attention to the teacher, answering questions easily and often correctly.

At lunch Serena introduced Sarah to the others; Amy, Mina and Lita and soon befriended them all, impressing them with her knowledge of both English and Japanese. She was able to switch between languages easily and quickly, confusing Serena just as easily.

Sarah explained over lunch that she had lost her family in an accident three years ago and was alone now but before then they had brought her to Japan as it was where they met and married. This was her first visit since losing them and wished to make a life for herself in Japan.

After school, they offered to hang out together but Sarah said she had something else to do and left on her own. As the scouts got close to meet Raye at the Hikawa Shrine, they noticed something strange before them. Sarah was stood taking to the priestess before waving and walking away. The girls ran over to Raye and looked at her. "What did Sarah want Raye?"

Raye looked at Serena and blinked for a moment. "Sarah? Oh that girl? She didn't say. Just asked how long I'd been working here."

The five murmured for a moment then turned for their normal study room when suddenly a small black cat came running over to them, followed by a white one, both with gold crescent moons on their foreheads. "Sailor scouts! There's trouble in the park! We have to go! It's a new enemy."

The scouts nodded and gasped before breaking into a sprint. After a while they arrived at the park Luna and Artemis had sensed trouble at. People were screaming and running away in terror as a large glass and shadow like monster stood by the pond, attacking those still behind. Its hands were like spears and its face was nothing but cold scratches. Luna looked at it then at the scouts. "Time to transform."

The girls nodded and reached for their transformation wands while Serna grabbed the locket on her chest. "Moon Cristal Power!" she called at the top of her lungs.

The others soon followed suit. "Mars Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

In a few seconds, the five stood, transformed before the monster. Sailor moon stepped forward slightly. "You know, a peaceful park isn't the kind place for something like you creep. I'm Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I will…"

She didn't manage to complete her speech as the creature suddenly howled in pain and fell to its knees before changing into a pile of ash.

The girls looked at it, shocked and amazed then looked behind.

There, stood where the monster had been was a girl, dressed in another sailor outfit but this one had a brown skirt and scarf while the ribbon on the front was green. Her shoes were flat and covered her whole foot to the ankle. She stood with her gloves but in her hand was a long black sword with a strange white glow coming off it. The hilt was a compass cross and gold in colour which matched the sheath hanging from her side but there were small jewels embedded in it.

As the girl looked at the monster's last few remains, she smoothly sheathed the sword and sighed before looking up at the scouts. "You're lucky I was nearby. That monster was about to attack you." She walked over to them, her right hand resting on the sword. "Honestly, what kind of a solider gives their enemy time to analysis them and plan an attack."

The other scouts looked at her and blinked, amazed. Sailor Moon was the first to speak. "Wh…who… who are you?"

"I could ask you the same question." She said, looking them up and down. "You're dressed like me. Are you scouts too?"

"You're… you're a scout?"

The girl smiled at them. "Yes. I am Sailor Earth." She bowed at the waist then stood up but then her smile vanished and her eyes widened slightly. "I…I have to go." Turning on the spot she turned and ran out of the park, vanishing before the scouts could even move to follow.

The five looked at where she had been then looked at each other. "There… is another scout?"

Not bad if I say so myself. Descriptions are a little lacking here and there but I hope you know enough of the show to fill in any gaps. This part is in the present and follows the scouts more than Sailor Earth but it will change. 

The sword was a nice touch if I do say myself. I knew Sailor Earth didn't have any powers due to the star seed problem so I figured 'what if being a scout was just a uniform to Sailor Earth and she had to rely on her physical abilities. A bit like Jupiter but much more.' She needed a weapon and a sword fit with the world of the Silver Millennium. Naturally it's a normal sword but we'll get to that later.

And I do love that she killed the beast, not only in one shot but also while Sailor Moon was making her speech. All those times I was watching the show I always use to shout 'why the hell doesn't that monster attack while she's distracted!' so now I have a scout who doesn't mess around with the fancy stuff. 

Spoiler (Not that it's much of one, you're probably smart enough to have worked it out by now)

I had to deal with the problem of 'how come when the other scouts were awakened, why wasn't Sailor Earth?' but I figured, 'what if she wasn't in the country?' It worked out as there are two very large bodies of water between Japan and England so Sarah was a transfer from England. 


	3. Sailor Earth's Past

Chapter 2. Sailor Earth's Past

Luna sat on the table, her eyes closed as the thought over what the scouts had seen and heard. "It's not possible." She said at last. "There is no what the girl can be a scout, let alone Sailor Earth."

"Why not Luna?"

"Because there isn't a Sailor Earth." She said, standing and looking at Amy. "You see, you five are all incarnations of the princesses of the Silver Millennium, as such you have a source of power called a 'Sailor Crystal' or a 'True Star Seed' inside you. It is from that that you are able to transform and fight. There is only one true star seed per planet and Prince Endymion has it."

Suddenly Serena bounced up to attention. "You mean Darien?"

"Yes, he is the Reincarnation of Prince Endymion. So he has the Star Seed. And that means this Sailor Earth can't have it and can't be a sailor scout."

"Then… who is she?"

Luna shrugged. "I have no idea."

* * *

Deep in a dark cave, a tall man stood before a large mirror, a small stick in his hand. "Now, let's see what I can make next."

He lifted his hand above his head and brought it down quickly, letting the whip crack on the mirror which seemed to absorb it and ripple like water, forming a body in the shadows.

The man smiled at it. "Yes, this will do perfectly."

* * *

At school, Serena and the others were sat talking during their lunch break when Sarah came walking over and stood next to them. "Umm, can I join you?"

"Of course Sarah, we said you could yesterday, didn't we?"

Sarah blinked for a moment then smiled, looking down as she sat. "Yes. Yes you did. Sorry, I forgot."

The others all sat and talked for a while about school and boys and nothing but they all noticed that Sarah seemed different. She made mistakes in her English and when asked about her parents she said they died when she was two years old, not three years ago. The others were worried about her, feeling like she was a new friend but she brushed it off, saying she was just confusing her English with Japanese words. "I must be a bit rusty, after so many years."

"So, when did your parents die?"

She paled a little and Amy regretted asking at once. Sarah sighed and looked away. "I don't really want to talk about it. Can we change the subject?"

The subject was changed but Sarah closed her hand into a fist while no one was looking. _'What is wrong with me?'_

After school, the girls asked Sarah to join them in shopping and she agreed. They headed off and spent as much as they could and more than they should on books and clothes and food. Sarah laughed and messed around with the others as much as she could but, just as the girls walked towards the shrine, then the earth shook beneath them. The five looked around and saw smoke coming from not far away. "Sarah, go get help." Lita called as she and the others ran towards it.

Sarah stood still, looking at the smoke, her straw stuck in her mouth as she looked at the smoke. Lita guessed she was in shock but she should have looked at her eyes. They were cold and determined.

The English girl dropped her drink to the floor and snapped her fingers once.

* * *

The four scouts transformed on the way, looking as a fur covered monster with the head of a dog charged at cars and people. "Hey dog breath." Sailor Jupiter said, pointing at it. "What's the big idea?"

The dog looked at her then turned to charge. The four spilt, Sailor Moon screaming as she did, narrowly avoiding the dog's mouth as it aimed to bite her in half. The dog turned to face her, narrowing its red eyes on her and chasing her as she screamed trying to get away.

"Sailor Moon!" The others all called, turning to save her when suddenly the scout was knocked off her feet and pulled to the roof of a nearby car. Looking from her knees, Sailor Moon saw the brown and green of Sailor Earth again. She gave her a mocking smile. "Running and screaming, well, that's a new technique." Sailor Moon tensed with embarrassment but Sailor Earth turned her attention to the dog as it stood staring at them, growling. "When I say so, jump, as high and hard as you can." Her hand went to her sword but didn't draw it. The dog pouched. "Now!" Sailor Earth cried, jumping herself as she drew her sword and trust it into the dog's neck as it went under her.

The dog let out a yelp but remained standing, looking at Sailor Earth as she looked at it. "Dam, that should have dealt with it." She looked to the other scouts. "We'll have to attack together alright."

Mars lent over to Jupiter's ear. "Who put her in charge?"

Jupiter nodded once but Mercury was busy looking at her though her visor. "Guys, I think we better help her."

"Wa? Why?"

Mercury checked her view again, to be certain. "She doesn't have any powers."

Suddenly Sailor Earth looked at them. "Yeah, I know I don't, hence why I'm asking you to help me put this dog down!" Her attention returned to the beast, dodging one of its attacks, again stabbing it but the beast continued. "I'm use to fighting with a battalion so back me up here!"

The girls looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement.

"Burning Mandala!"

"Supreme Thunder Dragon!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion."

"Crescent Beam Shower."

The four different attacks all hit the beast at the same time while at the same time, Sailor Earth charged with her sword and stabbed the beast between the eyes. This time it fell silent and still and turned to ash after a few seconds. Sailor Earth flicked her sword to the side then slid it into the sheath before turning to the others. "Thank you. I don't think I could have taken that one down alone." Her smile grew a little. "Well, not yet."

"What do you mean 'not yet'?"

"It appears Gadian hasn't woken up yet."

"Gadian?"

She tapped the sword by her side. "My sword. I normally have much more power but for some reason, it's still asleep."

The four looked at the sword, never before having seen a scout with a weapon carried openly. Mercury looked at her again and tilted her head slightly to the side. "So, was I correct? You… you have no power?"

Sailor Earth took a deep breath then nodded. "It's true. I have no powers like you do. Although…" she pointed a thumb over her shoulder. "It would appear that one hasn't any either."

The others looked to see Sailor Moon still sat on the floor where she had jumped on Sailor Earths order and not moved from. But now there was attention on her, she jumped up. "Hey I do too have power!"

"Then why didn't you use it, you clutz." Sailor Earth turned to face her, her eyes narrow and her face blank. "Honestly, first you give your enemy chance to think, then you run around screaming… honestly, what kind of a solider are you?"

"Solider?" Mars asked, confused by the choice of words.

Earth looked at them. "Oh… I guess that's only me." She sighed again, looking at the floor. "I forget how different I am to you Scouts."

Jupiter looked at her again. "So… who are you? If not a scout."

"Well I am a scout but I'm not a scout. In a way…" she blinked and waved her hand at the question. "Sorry I'm not completely sure at the moment; my memories are still a little jumbled."

"Memories?"

"Of my past life. Of a time known as the Silver Millennium. And before."

Not really much to say about this chapter. Kinda explains what I've already said in my last note. I like that Sailor Earth ended up saving Serena's butt and calls her a clutz, insulting her battle style so openly. 

Gadian is an adaptation of Gādo which means 'Guard' in Japanese. A good name for a sword.

And we get an introduction of the villain! Not much but give it time.


	4. The Millennium and Before

Chapter 3. The Millennium and Before. 

Raye blinked as she sat down in her room, facing the others. "So what did Sailor Earth mean when she said of the Silver Millennium and before?"

"And is it possible that she has her memories? I mean, we only have small fragments of memories of that time."

"She said it was still jumbled. Does that mean she only recently got them?"

"I dunno and I don't care."

"Serena…." Raye moaned.

"She dared call me a Clutz and said I was useless."

"Well you are kind of useless and you are a clutz."

"Why you!"

"Calm down you two." Amy said, waving them to sit back down. "Listen, we need to find out what's going on with Sailor Earth. She might need our help again."

"Yeah and what about that sword? She said it hadn't _woken up yet_."

"I just wish she's stick around long enough to answer our questions."

As the girls continued to talk, Luna sat in the window, looking up at the sky, thinking and trying to remember. There was something nagging at her. '_Of my past life. Of a time known as the Silver Millennium. And before._' She lowered her head in thought. _'But what came before?_''

* * *

Back in his cave the man stood looking at his refection in the mirror. "Hum? Sailor _Scouts_. I don't remember there being so many." He tapped the mirror and it changed to show a frozen image of Sailor Earth as she attacked. "But I recognise that one."

"Don't you dare!" A voice echoed from behind him.

Turning, the dark haired man looked at the man stood in the shadows of the cave. "Don't I dare what?"

"Don't you dare hurt her! I'll never forgive you if you hurt her!"

The other laughed at his prisoner. "As if you could do anything to me." He narrowed his eyes and looked at him closer. "Beryl was a fool not to keep you under closer guard. But I won't make the same mistake. As for Sailor Earth…" he looked back at the image. "She's mine."

* * *

With a sigh, Sarah shook her head. "No no, Serena; _nice to meet you_. M m m m. Not N."

Serena sighed as they walked, Sarah trying to help her with her English. "Oh give up Sarah, it's hopeless."

"All you need to do is practice. Look, every day at lunch you and I will have a conversation in English. That'll help."

"Every day! But… when will I eat."

"We can talk as we eat. We can talk about what we are eating." She blinked. "All you need to do is practice."

Serena looked at her, brow narrow in confusion. "Sorry?"

Sarah looked at the others. "Anyone want to translate?"

"All you need is practice?" Lita guessed as they walked.

"All you need _to do_ is practice but close enough."

The girls continued on their walk to the shrine in the same way, Sarah saying something in English and asking for a translation. Finally they arrived at the shrine and headed inside, Sarah stopping to talk privately to Rai's Grandpa before re-joining the others and continuing with their studies.

It continued like that for a few weeks, uneventful of monsters or attacks and Sailor Earth appeared to have vanished. One day, as they walked down the street with ice creams, Sarah and Serena saw a young boy running out from a shop and between two cars into the street, laughing as he looked behind him. The two girls saw a car coming but before Serena could think, Sarah had dropped her ice cream and bag and was running forward. She was so fast that she managed to get between the cars, pick up the boy and run him across the street before her ice cream had stopped bouncing on the pavement. The car skid to a stop a few feet away and the driver ran out to see to the girl and the boy. After grabbing him, Sarah had lost her balance and fallen on the other side of the road, holding the boy close to her chest to protect him.

Serena grabbed her bag quickly and ran over to her, looking as Sarah sat up, nursing a red and sore arm but otherwise unhurt. The boy's mother came crying over and soon the whole incident was finished but Serena looked at Sarah as she wiped the blood of her arm without flinching even once. "Wow Sarah you really are fast."

"Yeah but only when I need to be. And please, call me Terra."

"T…Terra?"

"It's my real name." she explained, whipping her arm one last time. "I never liked it so I used Sarah, as they sound the same but… I want to be called Terra now."

"Why now?"

"I just do." She smiled and there was something cold in her smile. "I think it suits me more now. Like I've finally grown into it."

"Alright… Terra."

* * *

The Sailor Scouts stared at the monster before them, a human with a blank, hollow face that changed every time they attacked, reflecting the person who attack it as well as their powers. The girls were struggling to fight it but after a few minutes, Sailor Earth turned up and lend them a hand, quickly identifying its weakness and enabling them to soon dispatch it. She stood before its remains and slid her sword into the scabbard before looking over her shoulder at Sailor Moon. "Well, Sailor Clutz, you still seem to be as useful as a wet paper bag."

"Why you…!"

"Sailor Earth…" Venus stepped in. "We were wondering if you would tell us about what you meant last time about remembering the Silver Millennium… and before it."

"I meant what I said. I remember the Silver Millennium and what came before."

"But what came before?"

"You don't know?"

"No. None of us remember that time."

Sailor Earth looked at them deeply for a moment. "Humm." She looked to the sky for a moment. "This is no place to talk. We're being watched. And what I have to say is very delicate."

"We're being watched?"

"Yes. And fear I know by who." She looked at the five. "I'll meet you tomorrow."

"Where? And how will you find us?"

She smiled at them, turning to leave. "Don't worry, I know." And with a powerful jump, she vanished.

* * *

"So…" Rai said, dragging it out. "You're Sailor Earth?"

"Makes sense when you think about it." Amy said, looking at her as well. "You turned up the same time Sailor Earth did."

Terra smiled at the five. "Yeah. And if you five will be so loud when you transform… I'm bound to spot you and see your true forms." She waved a hand at the hut behind them. "Shall we go in? It's a long story."

Once inside and sat down, Terra began her tale. "You see, the time before the Silver Millennium was later called the _Separate Time_. The planets looked after themselves and regarded each other with… well… distrust.

"I was a child of the street, homeless and worthless. The world was a different place…

The streets were filled with trash and anything unwanted. Prices for food were high and jobs were rarer than gold dust. So the only way to live… for me… was to steal. Or to fight. But I only fought when I needed to. And one day, I needed to. And not for myself.

Walking down the back street the young Terra spotted something out the corner of her eye. A man was being held by the arms and beaten by three others. They weren't even trying to rob him, they were just beating him up. Blood boiling, Terra ran at them and soon punched the three into retreat and looked at the stranger she'd saved. "Hey, you alright there?"

The man was leant on the wall, breathing hard. He was dressed in black clothes high to the neck but loose to his body. His shoes and trousers were also black and even with the mud and dirt of his beating, Terra could see why he had been targeted, he looked rich. She sighed then went over to help him up when the man looked at her.

Instantly she recognised him.

Prince Endymion.

So the secret (not that it was much of one to begin with) it out! Terra/Sarah is Sailor Earth! 

Oh come on, you're not surprised are you? 

Well anyway… we get a little more of the villain in this chapter but who's the second voice? Who's that trying to protect her? Ahh, wait and see. It's a tricky one.

The whole save the boy thing was just to show that Terra was different to who she was and that her bravery and speed were in her normal stage as much as her scout form. I have no idea why she changed her name, she just did. Characters, what can you do with them? They have a mind of their own.

And she knew where to find the scouts? Well… they are very noisy when they transform. An observant person would see them. And Terra is very observant. 

The story has moved to the past now, to the time _before_ the silver millennium. I had no info on there ever being a time before the Silver but I made one. I needed a setting out of the anime/manga knowledge, something I could really use and play with. 

Making Terra homeless was easy. It shows her determination for life and her moral compass, that it's a little twisted as she steals but good that she steals only what she needs to live and when she fights she fight to protect. So instantly we get an idea of her. 


	5. The Prince and Earth

Chapter 4. The Prince And Earth. 

Prince Endymion looked at the girl, breathing hard from his beating then stood up on his own and nodded to her. "Thank you."

"You shouldn't be out here alone, your majesty."

"You recognise me?"

"Of course. Your face is on every coin."

The prince laughed then looked at her again. "What's your name?"

"Terra, your majesty."

"Well, thank you Terra. I owe you."

Terra smiled at him then turned and walked away, the prince memorising what she looked like, her hair was long to her shoulders, even tied up in a ponytail with a black scrap of fabric. It was bright red in colour, a ruby red. Her clothes were rags, brown and dirty, patched up multiply time. He smiled as she vanished into the street then limped back to the palace, remembering the stranger.

A few days later Terra found herself fighting again, but this time for her own life. The same men who had blindly attacked the prince had tracked her down and were now beating her up but so far she'd managed to stay on her feet and avoid them. But she was tiring and they had backed her into a dead end.

Back to the wall, she tried to get her breath before the next attack. They didn't give her long but she was able to jump over it and keep away from them until she was grabbed from behind and something stabbed into her side. A sharp pain filled her but she continued, slower and weaker.

As she dodged another attack, another fist joined the fight, punching her opponent in the gut and making him back away. Terra looked to her side where the attacker was. She smiled.

He smiled back. "Came to repay my debt."

"Glad you did."

"Come back for more hey?" the men said before attacking them again. With back up, Terra and the prince were able to send the men packing, all of them nursing bruises, cuts and one even a broken arm. They stood watching them run away, Terra with her hand over her stomach.

Endymion turned to face her. "You're quite a fighter Terra."

Terra smiled back at him then cringed and fell onto a wall before fainting, hearing the prince call her name.

* * *

It was the lack of pain that woke Terra and she looked up at the sky but the sky was covered by white stone and gold. "Wh…what?" she grabbed her rough blanket and found it soft silk. "What's going on?" she sat up and found the pain she'd been missing. "Oww."

"Easy Terra. The doctor said you shouldn't move."

Looking to the side, she found the prince sat next to her, a book in his hands but his eyes were on her. She smiled at him. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A few hours. You lost a lot of blood."

She looked at the environment then at her own hands. "I'm guessing I'm in the palace?"

"Yes. I went to find you and thank you properly, ended up saving your life."

"Well, I guess we're square now." She turned to climb out of the bed, even in her pain. "I should be going now."

Abandoning his book, Endymion stood and pushed her back down. "No, keep still."

Terra pushed against him but her side gave way. "I… I can't stay here."

"Look, you need to rest."

"I… I can't stay."

"You can go home tomorrow. But for now you _have_ to rest."

Terra looked at him then held her side where the wound was. "Tomorrow."

* * *

Serena blinked in amazement as the story paused. "So you saved Prince Endymion's life?"

Terra smiled at the scout. "Oh that was only the first time. I saved his life a hundred time after then."

"What do you mean?"

"The prince offered me the chance to stay in the palace and become his personal bodyguard."

"And you did?"

"Not at first. I had something more important to do."

"Like what?"

Terra lowered her head. "My wound was a bit more serious than I thought. I had to stay in the palace for over a week, but my mind was always on the others."

"After a week I was strong enough to leave and head back, with Endyinion following me. You see I wasn't the only child of the street. There were hundreds more. And I looked after as many as I could. There was a small house on the far side of the city. It had at some point been burnt but still stood firm.

Terra and Endyinion slowly approached the building, looking at its half burnt roof and boarded up windows. As they got to the rough half gate, Terra lifted her hand to her mouth and let out a high pitched whistle. After a second she stopped and looked at the house; heads appeared at each window and at the door three children suddenly appeared and ran out.

"TERRA!"

Terra ran over to them and hugged them tightly, looking over each face as it stood before her. "Hi guys."

"Terra, we were so worried. Where were you?"

"I was injured. I am sorry. I came back as soon as I could. How have you all been?"

"We were worried."

"Any trouble?"

"Terra!" A shout came from behind. "Terra!" Terra looked to see a boy slightly older than the others running towards the house. "Terra, _they're_ coming."

The other children flinched with fear but Terra narrowed her eyes. "Have they been while I've been gone?"

"No. We've been lucky."

Terra nodded. "Everyone, get inside and stay out of sight." She looked to the high windows of the house. "Someone throw me Killinga!"

There was a pause as the children ran inside and from a high window one threw a long black object with a gold band in the middle. Terra caught it in one hand and turned to look at the Prince. "You better get inside as well."

"What's going on?"

Terra looked back the way the boy had come from as three figures came closer. "I'll explain after. Just get inside." She pulled the two parts of the stick apart, revealing a long thin silver sword. "Get inside, your majesty."

She spoke with a new kind of authority and Endyinion ran into the house and stood behind the door, peering around it to see. Once everyone was out of sight, Terra walked to the opening in the fence, her sword drawn by her side. "So… you've come back."

The group stopped before the gate. The three all wore long black cloak with a hood, two drawn up to hide their faces but one of them had it down. His hair was long and a brown colour and his eyes were sharp blue. He looked at Terra with a cold unhappy smile. "Terra… I heard you were dead."

"Don't believe everything you hear. I'm not that easy to kill."

"_That_ I know." He took a step forward but Terra lifted the sword to his neck, stopping him. The man looked at it then stepped back. "Come now Terra, you know we only want to give these children a home… food… shelter."

The sword pressed against man's neck. "You are not taking as single one of these children." She pressed a little harder. "Now… go and don't come back."

The man smiled cruelly then turned and pulled his hood up as he walked away. Once out of sight, Terra slid the sword into the sheath and turned to the house. "It's alright now."

Endyinion looked down the road then at Terra. "Who were they?"

"I don't know their names but they're trouble. Big trouble." She sighed gently. "I hate to be the one to tell you this but… there is a rebellion going on against you."

* * *

"You speak of the Negaverse." Luna suddenly popped in, jumping from her perch on the window where she'd been listening.

Terra shook her head, not at all bothered by a talking cat. "No, what I'm talking happened was nothing like the Negaverse. It was just a resistance. They wanted to overthrow the royal court and put themselves in charge. The Negaverse came later."

The others looked at her as Luna spoke, watching Terra's calm expression. She looked up at them and their shocked faces. She smiled. "What? You think I haven't seen a talking cat before. In fact, Luna, we've met before."

Rai lifted her head and looked away. "You know… I'm beginning to wonder if what you're saying is actually true. I mean… Luna out of all of us has the most memories of that time."

Terra smile grew. "That's the thing… all of this happened before the…." She stopped and flinched lifting her head as if someone had called her name. "Trouble."

She stood quickly and headed to the door, the others behind her. Outside, the sky was dark and black clouds covered what had been a perfect day. Terra looked at it then lifted her hand and snapped her fingers.

The others all looked as her body glowed for just a moment and her school uniform changed into that of a sailor scout. The others were confused at the lack of incarnation or flair to her actions but Terra had changed into Sailor Earth. Giving the others a look, she ran off towards the clouds, the others trying to keep up with her but soon she vanished and they lost track.

Ok so Terra and Endymion have met and Terra has become his friend by saving her life. And we get another glimpse at Terra's personality, finding out that she is protective of the children and her friends. She's an interesting character. And she's only going to get more interesting. 

I really wanted to introduce some kind of villainous organisation like the Negaverse but I realised it was still too early for something as dark and powerful as that. So a human resistance will have to do.

Terra's non reaction to Luna would be funny to see animated, the girls all listening intently to Terra's story then Luna jumping in. They'd all jump to try and stop her but Terra would just still like nothing had happened then they'd all flop down in shock! Haha! Love to see that!

Her transformation was a difficult point. After her mentioning how having a 'loud' transforming is bound to give a position away, I decided I needed a subtle transformation for her and again I was stuck with the star seed/power problem but a snap of the fingers to change clothes in a simple glow was easy and suited her determination and past as a guard. Guards don't mess around.


	6. Killinga Broken

Chapter 5. Killinga Broken

Terra sighed as she walked home from school. "Oh my head."

"What's up Terra?"

"My head hurts."

"Too much studying?" Amy asked.

"No." she said with a smile. "My two lives are still settling."

The others looked for a moment, thinking but then nodded.

Serena thought as they walked, Terra's face still twisted with confusion. _Of course. Terra is different to us, she remembers the past. She has two sets of memories. It must be painful._

Lita sighed as she looked at the English girl. "So Terra… why don't you continue telling us about the past? It might help you."

"That's an idea. So where did I get to?"

"You were at the house with the children. You'd just sent some men packing."

"Ah yes, that's right."

"Why did those men want the children anyway?"

"They wanted soldiers for their army. They came to the house one day a few months before and offered the older children a chance at a life… food and shelter. Some of the older ones thought it was a brilliant idea and went with them… but… one of them came back… he managed to escape. Apparently they taught them how to fight and kill… they even made them kill. They were ordered to kill anyone weak… including their own recruits. The boy who escaped was almost mad with grief from killing one of the other boys who had gone from here." She lowered her head. "I did what I could to ease his pain… but it wasn't enough." She looked at her right hand as she closed it into a fist. "He died in my arms."

The girls were silent in remorse then Terra lifted her head to the path. "I swore never to let another one of those children go with them. But it was made easier by the prince. Endyinion offered to allow the children to live in the palace that very day. A few weeks later he had one of the royal houses turned into school of them. They were happy and giving a chance at a proper life."

"And what about you? What happened to you next?"

"Well… Endyinion had noticed something strange about my sword. There was writing on the sheath. I couldn't read it but he could. It said 'The sword who defeats'. Apparently Killinga was a very famous. The only sword used by a man called Master Larete, the man who had trained me. He was a great swordsman who refused to take anyone as his apprentice. He vanished years ago. I didn't know that, he was just… some man who looked after me as a young street urchin… as well as many others, like I did afterwards. I was the last to stay with him, the others went to find a better life. I looked after him as he grew older and in return, he trained me. But I had no idea who he was."

"So… so that made you important?"

Terra nodded. "The one and only person trained by Master Larete. It made me instantly suitable to be Prince Endyinion's bodyguard."

"And that's when you became Sailor Earth."

Terra sighed and shook her head. "Nope."

"Wa?" The girls cried at once, thinking they knew where the story was going.

"A bodyguard is not a Scout. It was completely different. Back then I was simply his bodyguard. There were plenty of people who wanted to kill him, human and monster alike. It was my job to keep them away and him alive." She sighed as she walked. "And believe me, it wasn't easy."

"So what happened? How did you become Sailor Earth?"

"That's even more complicated. But it's best not to skip any parts of the story. They are all important. But I will trim it down a little bit."

"I spent three years as Endyinion's bodyguard, saving his life so many times I lost count… his and the people of the city. I was sometimes hurt… but never to a point where my life was in danger. Then _she_ attacked. And things changed.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Endyinion looked around his room and noticed something strange. It was almost the middle of the day but no one had come to wake him. He climbed out of bed and got himself dressed quickly and went to look for answers. Someone was in the hallway. "Hey you there."

The man turned around and looked at him but there was something wrong with his eyes. They were glossy and cold. The prince walked over to him but the man charged, running to attack him. The prince dodged but the man came at him again, fists raised. Left with no choice, the Prince ran.

He ran as far from the man as he could but every time he came across a member of the court in the palace, they tried to attack, each of them with the same glow in their eyes. They appeared clumsy in their movements, like their bones didn't want to move and they were being forced.

_They must be under a spell_. He realised as he dogged and ran away from the people. He looked around again, looking over the people. _Where is Terra? I hope she's alright._

As he ran, the prince looked around, planning the way from where he was to Terra's room. He tried a direct route but the people often blocked his path and he was forced around them, making his path longer than he thought. He ended up on the roof and climbed in through the window.

Terra's room was simple and small but the prince looked around it quickly and saw Terra by the door, leant against it, keeping it closed. Killinga was in her hands, still in its sheath.

He felt a wave of relief as Terra stood before him. "Terra."

Terra flinched, as she's been asleep and slowly lifted her head to him. The prince almost gasped as he looked at Terra's eyes.

_Not you too Terra._

Her eyes were glossy but not as much as the others, she still had a spark of light. She gave a cruel smile and drew Killinga. "Endyinion." She pointed the blade at him. "Torme knew you would come to me eventually. She told me to stay here and wait for you." She stepped over, her movements normal and calm. "And to bring you to her when you did." She flicked the sword to the side. "So unless you want to fight me… you'll come along."

The prince looked at her. _Even possessed I can't fight Terra. Someone else yes… but not Terra. _

With a regretful sigh, he lifted his hands and nodded. Terra quickly tied his hands behind his back and began to walk him around the palace.

They walked into the centre of the palace, to the throne room where most of the people in the palace had gathered. Endyinion couldn't help but notice that they appeared limp, as if they were made out of cloth. The only one of them who didn't was Terra as she pulled him towards the large gold throne at the back of the room.

As they got closer, he noticed there was a woman lolled across the throne, dressed in a long brown cloak that wrapped all the way around her body, her hair short, think and black while around each of her fingers were collections of strings, although they were all tight they seemed to vanish into thin air.

As the prince and his guard came closer, she looked over and smiled at them. "Ah Endyinion. So glad you could make it. Well done Terra. I knew it was a good idea to use you." She stood and walked over to them, giving Terra a deep look as they passed but turned to the prince. "I can't use my powers on you, you are too well protected, but your weakness is your compassion for your friends and people."

"What do you want from me Torme?"

Torme smiled coldly. "I need you to open the vault of the inner sanctum. There is something in there that I need."

"I'll never do that. And without my help, you will never find out how to open it. "

"Ah…" she said, pointing a finger at his shoulder. "But I _already_ know how to open it. I just need your blood." Her finger drew a line across his neck but as it touched she was pushed away. "Dam." She gasped, looking at her hand. "Your protection is too strong, even when I'm right before you. Terra…" She turned her head to the side. "Kill him."

Endyinion followed her eyes to Terra who turned and looked at him, walking forward, her head lowered, sword lifted across her chest, ready to slice his head off. Torme watched as Terra stepped forwards a little more then stopped.

The puppet master blinked then held out her hand, the string on her middle finger tightening. "I said kill him."

"As if."

The monster looked at her. "What did you say?"

Terra remained where she was, her sword lifted to the side. Her head was lowered. "As if… a creature like you…" she said, turning on the spot, lifting her sword and slicing at the woman's chest. "Could make me hurt the prince."

Somehow Terra managed to cut the strings on the woman's hands but nothing else. As the strings fell loose, the people in the room collapsed to the floor, free from the spell but all unconscious.

Torme staggered backwards away from the sword but Terra ran up and aimed for the kill. Stilled tied up, Endyinion could only watch as Terra attacked but her attacks always hit her cloak, not once hurting the monster. After a while the two broke away from each other, Terra trying to get her breath back from the attacks.

The woman laughed, pulling her cloak over her arm. "There's no way you can break through my robe." Torme said looked at her, smiling, pulling a loose tread from the cloak. "But I'll say you certainly are strong, able to resist my spell and my attacks. I have to wonder… were you even under my spell?"

"I told you… nothing as weak and pathetic as you could _ever_ make me hurt the prince. I would die before hurting him."

"Then let me grant your wish!" She cried, sending hundreds of lines of cold string toward her, trying to wrap around her neck and chest. Terra managed to cut them away all away from herself and charged at the creature, looking at Killinga in her hands. She had an idea but it was slightly risky. She had to put all her strength into one attack. It was do or die.

As she grew closer she jumped high and pushed the sword down; all her power, weight and strength in one attack. After a second of resistance, the sword pressed into the cloth and through to the skin. Terra pushed even more and the sword pushed through to the skin. Terra smiled as Torme screamed and fell but she had all her weight and power pressed against Killinga and as her body came down, the sword tried to move but couldn't, trapped by the cloak.

It snapped.

With a cold scrape, Terra fell to the floor, the hilt of her sword still in her hand. The woman screamed then fell to the floor while Terra made her way to her feet and to Endyinion's side. "Are you alright Endyinion?" She used the broken sword to cut his bondage.

"Yeah." He rubbed his wrists for a moment. "Are you?"

Her eyes looked away from him. "I am now. But it hurt. That spell was powerful but… there was no way I would hurt you."

He looked at her then at the sword in her hand. "Terra… Killinga… its broken."

Sighing, Terra looked at the broken sword still in her hand but then her eyes closed and she fell forward to the floor.

* * *

Terra looked up at the road as they walked. "I woke up in my room two days later. I was exhausted from the battle but I would have recovered quicker if my heart wasn't broken for the loss of my sword."

"A sword? You wouldn't recover because of a broken sword?" The tone in Raye's voice was cold and sarcastic.

Terra turned on her and her eyes were narrow with anger. "When your life depends on something… when your whole _world_ depends on something like I depended on that sword… losing it… seeing it break… was like taking that blade into my own heart." She leant away slightly. "Then again I don't expect someone like you to understand. You are princesses, your lives were set from the start. You probably never held value to anything." She stared at them for a moment then turned and walked back the way they had come. "Leave me alone. All of you."

Lita looked at Raye with narrow eyes. "Why you do that? Now we won't hear the story!"

Raye leant away from her but kept silent, knowing she had upset Terra.

When Serena got her memories of her past life back, she collapsed and she only got a few important ones… Terra's putting up with a whole LIFE of memoires that are conflicting with her current ones. She's bound to have a headache! 

The story of the boy is dark, I'll give you that, especially for Sailor Moon but I needed Terra's fire to protect to be strong and nothing is stronger than losing someone you care about. I knew I wanted Terra to be skilled and I wanted her to be special in her skill but also I didn't want to go through years of sword training or guard training so I gave her that instant ability.

And finally we have a monster! Torme. An easy first time monster. A mind controlling puppet. 

I know the story moves to Endymion's mind set, how he sees the attack but if I stuck to Terra's we would have had nothing but the second half, when she was free of the spell. Torme used the people the prince cared about to corner him. Terra's commitment to the prince, that even under a spell she wouldn't hurt him, was another glimpses to her soul; her loyalty. 

But Killinga was the main point to this story. Terra's sword broke for more than one reason; the main one being I need to get Gadian out. And the second was to show that she has some weaknesses; what she cares about can hurt her. (Remember that) 

Also, it appears she has a little bit of a temper. Or perhaps she doesn't like how people miss understand her. Either way, she's got a problem.


	7. A gift, a promise, a friendship

Chapter 6. A gift, a promise, a friendship. 

"I'm home."

"Sarah, welcome back."

Her eyes were tight on the woman but they did softened slightly. "It's Terra, Maria."

"Oh yes I keep forgetting. Anyway, are you staying for dinner or going to meet your friends again?"

"I'm staying tonight."

"I'll cook something for you then."

Terra nodded then walked up some stairs into a small room before flopping onto her bed. Her mind fell back to what Raye had said, and what she had said.

_Seeing Killinga break… it was like taking that blade into my own heart._

Closing her eyes, her hand covered her heart, a pain burning inside.

* * *

Endyinion couldn't help but stare at Terra as she sat on the floor, a blanket slumped over her shoulders, her eyes far away with her mind as she looked out over the garden. He walked over and sat next to her. "Hey Terra."

"Hey." She sighed. "Sorry. I'm… I'm… just…"

The prince sighed at her. "Terra. I'm sorry about your sword. I heard you refused to have it fixed by the royal blacksmith."

"Killinga was my master's. He gave it to me before he died. I trained with that sword, learnt everything I know by it. It hurts not to have it with me but he told me that if Killinga ever broke, I was not to have it fixed and to bury the pieces." She looked down at her side where the sword would normally be. "I don't know what I'll do without it."

For a while Endyinion just followed her gaze and thought. "Terra… come with me. I want to show you something."

Terra looked at him as he stood and held his hand down to her. She stood with his help and looked into his eyes for a while. He was cool and peaceful. He turned away and walked back into the palace, Terra behind. He walked a few steps before her but looked over his shoulder. "Terra, you have served by my side for more than three years but you're more than my bodyguard. You're my friend. I can't stand seeing you like this."

He looked ahead then stopped at a door. Opening it revealed a long stairway heading into the ground. "Come on Terra."

"Isn't that the path into the inner sanctum? I was told never to go down there."

"It is. And you can't. But come on."

Terra followed him down into the cellar until they came to another door, a stone one. Endyinion looked at it then lifted his hand to it, pressing it against an imprint in the stone itself. The stone under his hand glowed and the door opened inward. Inside was a soft glow, almost like sunset. The two entered and Terra saw there were five small inclines around the round room, each with a pedestal and a box resting on it. The prince walked over to one on the left and lifted the whole box and turned to face Terra. "I want you to have this Terra."

Terra looked at him then at the box. "What is that?"

"Open it."

She took a deep breath then reached out, feeling her hand pressing against something as she got closer. Easily she opened it and looked inside, lying on a dark blue cushion was a sword. Its sheath was gold with beautiful engravings, the hilt a four way cross with small gems on it. Terra looked at it then lifted it up from the box. It was so light that she almost overlooked and pulled too hard. "This sword… it's amazing."

"Draw it."

Terra didn't catch it but his voice was almost curious but she just held the hilt and pulled. The sword pulled apart and revealed the blade. It was a strange black metal with small white specks trapped inside it but the metal appeared to be inside something else. Terra stared at it, confused. "Endyinion… I've never seen a metal like this."

"It was made from a meteorite that crashed several thousand years ago. The blacksmith came to the palace and offered it to the royal family on the condition that they helped him finish it. He wanted it to be coated in diamond but didn't have the funds to do such a thing." He put the box down on the pedestal and looked at Terra as she held it, her eyes trapped on the blade. "It's unbreakable and is said to have powers unlike that of a normal sword."

"And you want me to have it?"

"It's called Gadian."

"And you want me to have it?"

"Yes. It's been locked away down here for years, waiting for the right person. And that is you."

Terra looked away from the blade and put it back in the sheath. "Gadian." She smiled kindly at the blade. "Thank you Endyinion."

The prince smiled and looked at her before they went out of the vault and up into the palace. Terra tied Gadian to her side and went off to the training ring to test her new sword out. The prince stayed by the side, watching as Terra trained. At last she stopped and looked at it. "This is amazing." She said, walking over to him. "I've always believed that a sword can hold an essence but Gadian… Gadian is almost _alive_. It's as if I've fought with it my whole life."

"I'm glad."

Terra looked at him then smiled. "Thank you for this. It means a lot to me." Her smile softened as she looked at the sword. "You said earlier that I'm more than your bodyguard… that we are friends." She looked over to him. "I'm glad to call you my friend. And I promise I will use Gadian to protect you and the people."

The prince smiled at her but then looked away from her to the sky. Terra followed his eyes to the dark ominous clouds but she gave a dark smile. "Looks like we've got another chance to know each other, Gadian."

* * *

Smiling Terra opened her eyes. _I_ _lost Killinga that day but I was given something much more valuable. And not just Gadian. _She smiled to herself and thought of the prince. "Endyinion."

* * *

With a soft smile, Terra looked at Raye as they met in the temple. "Raye… I wanted to apologise for the other day. I mean… I was right but… I shouldn't have lost my temper."

Raye looked at her for a moment then sighed and turned away. "Well… I was wrong as well as well… I don't understand."

Terra smiled at her. "So, if you want to, I'll continue with my story?"

"Yes please!" Three of the girls said at once, eager to hear the tale.

With a smile, Terra looked at them but then looked away, her face slightly pale. "Before I do… I… I was… wondering if you could help me."

"Oh?"

She looked at the floor. "We… we are all Reincarnations of our passed lives… even if you haven't got many memories. But… I have to ask… do you know what happened to Prince Endyinion?" Her hand closed into a fist. "Was he reborn?"

The girls looked at each other then at Serena who was a little pained. "You… you don't know?"

"That's why I'm asking!"

The girls looked at her, listening to her voice. A mix of pain and anger but also a strange sadness. The girls smiled and Lita nodded. "Yes. He was reborn. As our ally, Tuxedo Mask."

The relief on Terra's face was almost physical. "Tuxedo Mask. So… how can I find him?"

"He's gone to America at the moment. He's due back in a few weeks."

"I see." Her face fell again but then turned to a smile. "But at least he's alright."

"You really care about him, don't you?"

Terra nodded. "He's not just my charge… he's my friend and brother."

"Brother?"

"After a few years, Endyinion began to call me his sister. I didn't mind as it led to me becoming Sailor Earth. But it also led to my demise."

"Demise?"

"By Carlaw."

Bit of background info; Maria is an old friend of Terra's family, like an aunt. Never get to see her, she's just a voice but she's someone who looks after and cares about Terra, allowing her to live with her while she's in Japan.

As I said before, I wanted to get rid of Killinga to get in Gadian but I wanted to give it a nice send off. Almost like a prophecy that she had to bury the blade and sheath, not allowing her to mend it. She's remembered her mentors wishes and respects them.

Bringing in Gadian also helped to confirm the friendship between Terra and Endymion, how they don't see each other as just master and servant but as two equals and friends. 

I took inspiration for Gadian from Sokka's 'space sword' out of Avatar: The Last Airbender but I wanted it to be more and better. Age and history gave it that. The diamond coating isn't just a fancy extra, it is important but that's for later. ;)


	8. Carlaw

Chapter 7. Carlaw

After a few years as his guard and with Gadian at her side, Terra began to leave the city and head to the outer villages to help deal with any troublesome monsters. One day she had just finished with a monster that basically appeared to be a giant water snake and was preparing to go home when the wind suddenly picked up and drew her attention to a figure at the side of the lake she'd been fighting at.

She drew her sword again and turned to face him. "Who are you?"

The figure smiled and walked over to her, walking on the actual water. He stopped just before the shore. "I am Carlaw." He was dressed in a dark shirt and trousers, a green sash around his waist. His face was pale and his eyes a cold green like his sash.

Terra blinked. "What do you want here?"

"I simply wanted to meet you." He waved a hand at her. "But you need no introduction; Terra, Prince Endyinion's personal bodyguard and bearer of the sword Gadian."

Terra flinched slightly. "If you know so much about me, what do you want?"

The man smiled at her, a crooked bitter smile. "I am a Monster trainer. I am the one who has been sending those monsters to the villages."

"You're the one responsible all the attacks!" Terra lifted her sword to him. "Then it's my duty to the crown to destroy you!" She ran at him but the man jumped out of her swing and further onto the lake's surface.

Terra stood at the edge and sighed. "Coward. Why show yourself to me if you don't wish to fight me?"

Carlaw smile grew once again. "Come now Terra, who said I wanted to fight you. If I wanted you dead, you would have been dead by now."

"Then why?"

"Terra… before you came alone, I was near undefeatable. No one could defeat my monsters. But… then you arrived… and made things a challenge." He walked a little closer but kept out of her reach. "I have decided to try and create a monster able to defeat you." He jumped up into the air and hovered for a moment. "Until next time Terra."

Terra stood watching as he vanished then returned her sword to her side and turned to go home, thinking over what had just happened.

Later she explained what had happened to Endyinion. "Carlaw?" Endyinion repeated after Terra finished. "I've never heard of him."

"I guess he's kept his head down but to what I could make out, he's the one responsible for all the attacks."

The prince's eyes narrowed slightly. "We'll have to be on our guard now. All this at the same time as the resistance picking up. We are actually in trouble."

Terra nodded and sighed as she walked with him, her hand on the sword by her side. "So what can we do?"

"I have no idea."

The days passed with the trouble playing on her mind but Terra never let it distract her from her duties. One day a messenger arrived from a very unusual location. A small black cat with a golden crescent on its forehead arrived at the palace gate, asking to see the prince. The moon ambassador; Luna.

* * *

Luna gasped, her eyes wide as she looked at Terra while she spoke. "Wa? Are you sure it was me!"

Terra gave a half smile. "Of course. I remember you. And actually it was that single meeting… when you came to the palace… it changed my life, the Earth and all the other planets, Luna."

The others stared at the cat, unable to believe that the little cat could really be what Terra was saying.

Short one this time. I only really wanted to introduce Carlaw. And just to be clear… although I think it might be a plot point, I've made it that as soon as Terra became a member of the royal court, her body clock slowed so years could pass and she wouldn't age as fast so years could pass and she would appear to still be the same 17 year old. Might be plot hole but it's my story 


	9. The Enemy's Kindness

Chapter 8. The Enemy's Kindness 

"The Moon Kingdom? I thought they didn't like us."

"They want to try and form an alliance between all the planets. Earth included."

Terra sighed as she looked down over the top of the palace roof, a favourite thinking spot for the prince and his bodyguard. The prince was giving her a synopsis of the meeting he'd just had with the ambassador.

"To sign the alliance, I have to be on the moon in three weeks… but…" he stopped and shook his head.

"But what?"

"Well… the thing is, I can't go." He looked away. "There is a law saying that any treaty, especially one like this, has to be signed by the Prince."

"So? Go and sign it."

"But there is another law that says I can't leave the planet undefended."

Terra laughed out loud. "Come on, the planet is far from undefended!"

"But by law… I stand as a defender. You see that's the problem… I can't leave to sign… but I have to leave. You see my problem?"

"Surely this has happened before. What's happened then?"

"Well… in the past… there was more than one member of the royal family. A Princess called a scout."

"I see."

"But there hasn't been a female member of the court for… hundreds of years."

"Then, what can you do?"

"I don't know. I'll think about it over the next few weeks."

Terra sighed as she stood up and looked up at the sky, stretching. "Ha, I could take care of things. If I was really your sister."

* * *

Terra looked at the table and picked up a glass of water, chuckling. "Endyinion never could tell when I was joking." She put the glass down silently and looked away. "For the next two weeks, he set about convincing people that I was the only possible choice and that it had to be done." She looked at her hand, as if something was meant to be there. "Just a week before the treaty was to be signed, I was announced as Sailor Earth, regent of the kingdom, and Endyinion was able to leave."

"So why don't you have any powers?"

"I was not royal by blood, I had no real right to being a scout. I was told that, although I had access to it, if I ever used the power of a scout, it would most likely kill me. So I had to rely on my strength and sword."

The girls sat still for a moment, waiting but Terra remained silent. "So… what happened next?" Mina asked, existed for more.

"Well, he went… then came back… told me that the treaty was signed… and…" she looked down at the floor. "Well…" she blushed slightly. "That he was in love."

"In love!" They all shouted at once.

Terra nodded but then stood up and turned to the doorway. Raye also flinched. "There's something outside."

Snapping her fingers, Terra transformed. "And I know who." She walked, strangely calm and cool, outside into the courtyard before the shrine. Stood in the middle of was a man, dressed in loose dark shirt and trousers with a green sash. His face was pale and his eyes a cold green like his sash. The others looked at him, untransformed but Terra walked over calmly, her hands nowhere near Gadian. She walked right over to him. "So it _is_ you."

The others exchanged strange looks, having noticed that her voice was soft. The other man smiled at her, stepping over and reached out to her face. Sailor Earth looked at him, allowing him to but then her eyes widened and she ran backwards, drawing her sword as she did. "Dam."

The man lowered his hand then smiled. "Ah, and there was me thinking I was able to hide it from you." He smiled at looked at the others. "You know, your story is very entertaining but you keep missing things."

Terra sighed, holding her sword tighter to him. "I knew you were listening."

"Well… Terra… I look forward to the rest of it." He turned his back on her and began to walk away.

"What? No attack?"

He stopped and looked back. "You really want to?" He smiled and looked away again. "Until next time Sailor Earth."

Once he was gone, Sailor Earth snapped her fingers again and changed back, turning to the other girls as they stood, amazed and confused. Serena stepped forward first. "Who… who was that?"

"My worst enemy."

"Was that… Carlaw?"

Terra shook her head as she walked inside. "That man would have no problem in killing me. Carlaw would never hurt me. He enjoys _playing_ with me too much." She sat down and sighed. "Carlaw even saved my life once." She lifted her head, remembering. "With the treaty to the moon signed, Earth was enjoying a time of peace. Carlaw's monsters were still attacking but with the additional men, they were much easier to deal with and I hardly broke a sweat most of the time. And the resistance was as good as destroyed. They were sent underground, becoming nothing more than whispers and thieves. But there were a few assassins out there.

"I was foolish. I saw a man hurt on the side of the road as I went back to the capital… I tried to help him and he stabbed me. I was able to get away but I was losing a lot of blood.

"I thought I was going to die. Then I heard a voice."

* * *

"Terra? Terra!"

_I know that voice._ Terra thought as she tried to remain conscious, the blood flowing from her side. Suddenly she felt cold hands on her skin, pressing around the wound.

"You've lost too much blood. Keep still, this may sting a little."

The pain was more a tingling, pushing through the darkness but Terra endured, still wondering who was next to her. Then the tingling passed and she felt some of her strength returning and she opened her eyes. The man sat next to her was looking into her eyes with a smile. "You." She managed, whispering. She tried to push herself up but her arms were too weak and she slid back to the ground.

Carlaw grabbed hold of her and kept her still. "Easy. It will take a while for your strength to return. Just rest."

Terra shot the coldest look she could at him. "Why save me? Surely your life would be easier if I was dead."

"I thought you'd be glad I saved you." He shifted to sit by her side, looking up at the sky. "I saved you because I enjoy fighting you. No one else fights like you. Or even puts up a fight like you. Even with those new soldiers."

Too weak to really fight, Terra lay where he'd left her, looking at him. His skin seemed a darker colour than the last time they'd met and his eyes were softer. "Why do you train those monsters, Carlaw?"

"That question is like asking you why you fight." He said with a smile. "It's all I know how to do. It's the gift I was given and I use it."

After a gust of wind disturbed the two, Terra blinked and swallowed. "You seem different today. Compared to the first time we met."

He looked down at her, eye brows raised. "Really?"

"You don't seem… as evil."

Carlos looked at her then smiled, standing. "I have control over my anger and power, Terra. But make no mistake, I am evil. I will destroy the Golden Kingdom. I will destroy the whole Earth… if you don't stop me."

"Easily done." Terra said, staggering to her feet suddenly, drawing Gadian and swinging it at him but her arm was weak and he easily avoided. He jumped forward with speed unlike any Terra had seen before. He was a blur before her. He grabbed her by the neck and pushed her into a tree, making her scream from the pain and drop Gadian.

Holding her there, Carlaw stepped over to her face, his face pale once more and his eyes lighter. "That was below the belt Terra." He leant over her shoulder to her ear. "I saved your life today. That means I have a power over you. And I use it now. From this day forward, you may not hurt me. You cannot strike me. I trade your debt to me for that." He let go of her neck and she slumped to the floor, coughing and holding her side. Carlaw looked down at her and smiled again. "I will ensure someone finds you. Until next time Terra."

Really don't know what the point of this chapter was. I guess it was just filling in a couple of gaps, how the Silver Millennium came along and why Terra became Sailor Earth. But I guess the most important thing about this chapter is that it's introduced the villain to the other scouts but things are not as they appear. 

After all, in the past, Carlaw saved Terra's life, even if for his own selfish reasons.


	10. Terra's Journey

Chapter 9. Terra's Journey.

"Terra…" Mina piped up as sat in the park with sandwiches and packed lunches. "Terra I was wondering… the other time you mentioned that when the prince came back from the moon and… you said he was in love?"

Terra was silent for a moment then sighed. "Well, he didn't exactly come out with it. I found him moping around the palace for a few weeks then confronted him… I knew what was wrong, a woman always knows." She took a bite of her sandwich, her eyes closed. "He told me about some princess called Serenity that he'd fallen in love with." She took another bite, her eyes still closed so didn't see the look the girls exchanged with Serena. "He spent the next two years going between Earth and the moon to be with her. Made my job a little more difficult, as with Endyinion gone I was as good as in charge of the planet."

"Wow."

"And Carlaw didn't ease up with the attacks. Almost once a week I had to fight one of his creatures. It was exhausting." She opened her eyes slightly. "But I didn't really mind. He was happy. I could put up with Carlaw if he was happy."

The girls all looked at her with something strange in their eyes, as if Terra had changed eyes. There was something in her voice. Something new.

"Terra… is it possible… you were…"

Terra opened her eyes fully and looked at Lita. "He was my brother and charge. I cared about him, I will never deny that." Her eyes lowered slightly. "Perhaps a little too much. But I was his sister. Nothing more." They looked away from each other then Terra lifted her head. "So… where was I?"

"Carlaw had just made it so you couldn't hurt him."

"Aw yes. I remember now."

"So… was it true?"

"Yes. The power he had over me… having saved my life… was far more powerful than what Torme had. I couldn't break it. As hard as I tried, I couldn't break free of him. A few weeks after the attack, I was out with my battalion dealing with a monster. It was easy enough to take down but then Carlaw turned up. I charged to attack him but then I fell to the floor, unable to move. My men charged to attack but Carlaw sent them to the ground with a single attack, this long metal whip that crashed into the ground, sending dirt and rocks into the sky, my men falling where they were. Carlaw knelt next to me as I was on the floor and held my head, forcing me to look at him. I remember what he said… he said; _Terra… I told you last time; you cannot strike me. I'll let you off this time, take it as a warning. But if you dare attack me again… you will be incapacitated and the pain will grow until it is unbearable_." Terra sighed loudly at the floor. "I never felt so helpless. The power he had over me… he could have me made unable to move… or do anything… but instead… he makes it so I couldn't hurt him and him alone. I could still attack and kill his creations but… just not him."

"How strange."

"Back then I would have agreed. But now… I know."

"Know what?"

Terra sighed and looked down. "That's not important." She returned to her lunch.

Afterwards, they headed off for a bit of shopping when the town centre was attacked by another creature, this time a scale covered dragon that spat fire at them all and the people around them. It was a terrifying beast and Serena went running around trying to avoid the flames.

Suddenly the monster lifted its head again, firing at her again, this time ahead of where she was running. It was going to hit her. The others all screamed for her but Terra was closest and ran at Sailor Moon, reaching out to save her.

As she moved, the sword in her hand glowed a soft white and the scabbard at her side let off the same soft light. Terra smiled at it and grabbed the sheath, pulling it from her side just as she ran into the fire next to Sailor Moon. The flames indulged them both and the others could do nothing but scream and watch.

As the beast stopped the fire, the flames died down and the other scouts were able to see the damage done. Terra was stood before the beast, the sword in her hand but she was holding the sheath across her body, the sheath covered in a thin layer of fire. Sailor Moon cowering at her feet but then looked up as Terra looked at the sword. "It's about time you woke up my old friend."

The sheath glow faded slightly but Terra ran at the dragon. It fired at her but the sheath took it again and protected her. And the sword moved far easier than before, faster, drawing a thin light behind it as it cut into the monster. It screamed and turned to ash.

With the attack over, Terra lowered her sword and looked at the sheath in her other hand. "Gardin… you're awake at last." She pressed the sword into its sheath, still smiling. "It's good to have you back my old friend. I'd hate to go on another training quest." She held it close to her forehead, her eyes closed. "It's good to have you back."

"Sailor Earth?"

She turned and looked at the others as they came closer. "Oh. Sorry, did I space out?"

"Yeah. You were talking to that sword."

Her eyes tightened on Venus who was talking. "Gadian. Call it by name. Especially since he's finally woken up."

"Woken… up?"

Terra quickly drew the sword in her hands and threw it into the air where it span and glowed before falling down into her grip. She grabbed it by the hilt, span on the spot and struck a tree by the side of the road then stopped. The tree remained standing for a moment then fell silently to the side, cut cleanly and hardly with a mark on it.

The other scouts stared in amazement as Terra looked at them again. "Gadian is more than any normal sword, Scouts. It took me a long time to gain this power and now that I have it back…" She lifted the sword once more so it crossed her face. "Gadian is fully awake. Just like old times."

The scouts looked at the sword then at the other scout. Slowly Sailor Moon reached out to the sword. "Is it really that powerful?"

Terra quickly pulled it away from her hand. "You don't want to do that. His power is still renewing, he's a little unpredictable at the moment."

"Un…predictable?"

"It has a power that I can use but… sometimes there is too much of it. Handy in battle… but very dangerous."

"Have you always had this power?"

"You mean did I have it in the past?" Terra shook her head. "No, I didn't. Like today, it had to be awoken. But then I didn't know it was there."

"Then how did you find out?"

Terra looked at the sword again. "I had a dream… or… a vision."

* * *

"A vision?"

Terra sighed as she sat next to the Prince, looking out over the city. "Yes. Last night. I heard a voice in my head. It told me that Gadian has chosen me as its rightful bearer and that if I want… I can go on a quest to discover a true and deeper power inside it."

"I see. Then… how long will it take."

"I don't know, it didn't say. Only that I'm to travel west until someone calls me by name."

"By name?"

"It said that there are conditions to this quest; I can't take anything with me, no money or provisions, only some water and Gadian. I can't transform into Sailor Earth and I'm not allowed to tell anyone my name or who I am. That's what the voice said." Terra looked at him then at the sword in her hands. "What do you think?"

"I've always known that there was more to Gadian, that it has powers beyond our knowledge. But in the end, do you want to go on this quest?"

Terra looked at the sword then sighed. "I do want to know more about Gadian."

"Then go."

She looked at him in shock. "But… I don't know how long I'll be gone. It could be weeks or months… even years. You'd have to stay on Earth until I return. What about the Moon Princess? You wouldn't be able to see her."

Endyinion took a moment, staring up into the sky then sighed and looked at her. "You're my sister Terra. If you want to become stronger, and go on this quest, then I will do my job as your brother and look after the kingdom while you are gone. I'm sure Serenity will understand."

Terra looked at him and smiled softly before leaning on his shoulder. "Thank you. I will leave tomorrow."

The next morning Terra changed into some traveling clothes and said her goodbyes and set off with the sun to her back. The water she had soon ran out but the path west crossed several clean springs where she was able to refill and her time on the street had taught her how to scavenge. She met a few people on the road but without her guard uniform, no one was able to identify her. The days passed and Terra began to feel weak from the lack of real food. About two weeks after leaving, she heard a soft sob coming from ahead. Walking over, she spotted a small boy sat on the side of the road, holding his leg. Smiling, she walked over and knelt down. "Hello there little man."

The boy looked up, his face was red and with tears in his eyes. "I… I a… a…"

"Easy. Are you hurt?"

The boy nodded, looking at his leg. "I fell and I couldn't stand up."

Terra knelt and pressed around his leg. "Ah. It's just a sprain. Is there a village near by? I'll take you home."

The boy nodded but then looked ready to cry again. "Yes but there's some monster that keeps attacking us. I…I went to get help."

With a smile, she looked up the road. "Don't worry, I'll deal with it. Let's get you home." She slowly helped him to his feet and limped down the road until a village came into view. Even from afar it was easy to see it had been attacked; many of the houses were all but destroyed, smashed to the ground, the rubble still in piles. The few houses that were still standing were small and scattered around the place.

"So, this monster… what's it like?"

"It's a large snake, it's been eating the people of the village and attacking our crops."

"How long has this been going on?"

"About a month."

"Have you sent word to the capital?"

"Why would we do that?"

Terra bit her lip then shook her head. "Don't worry about it, I'll deal with it."

The two got closer and eventually made it. The boy called out and two people came running over, hugging him tightly. Terra stood behind him, looking as his parents hugged and his mother cried. To what she could tell, he'd left without their knowledge.

Suddenly the ground around them shook and the people screamed, shouting about the monster returning. Terra narrowed her eyes and prepared to click her fingers but then stopped and drew Gadian alone. "Everyone, get to the woods and keep out of the way!"

The people looked at her then followed her orders while Terra ran into the village and found the beast. It was as they said; a large red snake with long fangs. Terra lifted her sword and prepared to attack as it stuck at her.

As they fought, Terra felt a difference in how it fought. _Carlaw isn't responsible for this; this one is wild and raw. Untrained._

The creature stabbed at her all of a sudden and Terra was able to jump over it and slice his head off. It flopped for a moment then stopped and fell still. Out of breath, Terra stood for a moment and felt her whole body shaking and couldn't even sheathe Gadian. As she heard people running over to her, she fell to her knees, panting and exhausted.

"Miss!" the boy called, having ran over to her.

Terra managed to look at him, still trying to get her breath back. "I… I'm…." she looked at the ground and tried to breath. "Please… if it's not too much… can I have some food… or water?"

The adults behind suddenly moved away from her, hurrying into a house. "Here…" A half loaf of bread appeared in her eyes and Terra grabbed it before taking a full mouthful, almost choking on it.

Once it was swallowed, she was able look up at the people. "Thank you."

"It's you we should be thanking. You were the one who saved us from that monster."

"Who are you miss?"

Terra looked at the man speaking then opened her mouth but before she could, her exhaustion took over and she collapsed to the floor.

Opening her eyes, Terra realised she was lain down and covered with a blanket, her head on a pillow. "Oww…"

"Oh, you're awake miss."

Turning her head, Terra saw the parents and the child she'd helped. "How long was I asleep?"

"About an hour, not long. You looked exhausted."

"I'm sorry. I haven't had any food in days and that battle was harder than normal."

"_Normal_? You've done that kind of thing before."

"Many times."

"Who are you exactly? You never gave us your name."

She thought for a moment then shook her head. "I can't say."

The two exchanged looks as Terra found her way to her feet, still feeling tired and picked up Gadian from the side of the bed where someone had placed it. "I'll be on my way now."

"Wait… please miss, stay with us for the night. Get some sleep and have a meal with us."

Terra thought for a moment then nodded. "Alright. If you don't mind."

"It's the least we can do."

* * *

The next morning, Terra headed off west once again, leaving the village feeling much better but still weak and tired. She returned to traveling, scavenging for food, drinking from streams and sleeping under the stars. She kept on going, passing villages and asking for food when she could. Some showed kindness. Some didn't. Some tried to steal Gadian from her, the only true possession she had but anyone who tried soon regretted it.

The weeks passed and she came across another half destroyed village. She went over to someone by a half burnt house. "Excuse me…"

"Yes miss?"

"What's happened here?"

"A fire monster that been attacking us. Every night it comes and attacks us. We've managed to hold it off but…" He shook his head and looked away. "We're worried we won't be strong enough to kill it."

The man's eyes fell on the sword by her side. A gold scabbard and the jewelled hilt stood out against her brown rough traveling clothes. Terra followed their eyes and held it by the hilt, as if ready to draw it. "If you want, I can kill that monster for you."

"You could do that?"

"Of course." She looked at them then bit her lip. "You said it comes at night… so… before it does… is there any chance I could get something to eat? I don't mind what."

The man lifted his eyes then nodded. "Alright. I'm sure we can find something for you."

The people were able to offer her some soup and bread, watching as she sat outside and ate and drank her fill then just rested with her sword by her side. As the sun set, the people began to grow scared and filled as many buckets as they could with water in preparation. Just as the sun began to set, they screamed and a red glow appeared in the forest.

Terra stood and drew her sword as the people grabbed their buckets. After a moment, the trees burst into flames and a creature, as tall as the trees themselves, stepped out. It was completely on fire, its eyes a dark red that stared at everyone around them. It roared once and swung an arm at the people who threw the buckets on it. The creature screamed and hissed but stabbed at them again.

Terra ran forward and helped a few people get out of the way then pushed them back before running to the beast, jumping onto a building to keep its attention on her. It snarled but Terra ran over to it, jumped and stabbed at it but it knocked her away.

She fell to the floor and rolled to a stop but then jumped up and looked at her arm. The fabric was smouldering and her skin was warm but it didn't hurt.

The fight continued for a while and Terra grew tired, weaker than she imagined possible. She looked at her arm again and saw the fabric had burnt even more and her skin was now burning hot. She had to end the fight and quickly.

As fast as she could, she ran to some of the buckets of water and picked one up, running with it to the beast, jumping up and threw it at the monster's head then stabbed it into where she'd thrown the water. The water had weakened its skin and enabled her to cut into it and kill it.

It turned to ash and blew away in the wind. Terra watched but then lifted her hand and saw it was shaking once again. If anything, it was more violent than before. She tried to stop but it drained her strength and her legs felt cold and she fell to her knees once again and then unconscious.

* * *

As something poured into her mouth, Terra flinched and opened her eyes. There was a woman sat next to her, tipping the water into her mouth. "Oh, you're awake."

Terra looked at her for a moment then sat up. "How long was I out for?"

"Almost two whole days."

She cringed and narrowed her eyes. "I… I don't believe it happened again."

"Again?"

Standing, she picked up her sword then looked at her arm. The sleeve of her shirt had been pulled away and her hand was wrapped in a bandage. "What happened to my arm?"

"It was badly burnt. We've tended to it and it should soon recover but it might be weak for a while."

Terra smiled at it. "Ah, don't worry, I can fight with my left hand as much as my right." She put the sword back where it belonged and stepped forward but her body felt weak and she had to fight to keep on her feet. Finally she had control and walked out of the house. "Thank you for looking after me but I have to be on my way." The woman followed her outside but just watched as she walked down the road to the west. Every step was painful now and her burnt hand was a slight hindrance but it was healing quickly. The weeks continued and she met some people but none called her by name so she continued west.

One afternoon she sat by a tree, looking at Gadian on her lap. _How long have I been on this quest… at least… five months? Maybe more. _She looked at the pure sky and sighed. _Hope Endyinion is alright. I am so tired… I wonder what's happening to me. I feel so weak… all the time. _

"Umm… miss? Miss are you awake?"

Terra blinked as she opened her eyes. There were a couple of men knelt before her and the sky was dark and filled with stars, light coming from a fiery torch one was carrying. _How long was I asleep? _She looked at the men. "Can I help you?"

"Umm… we were wondering… are you the woman who's been the killing monsters to the East?"

Terra blinked. "Umm… yes. How did you know that?"

"Rumours have spread of a red-haired woman with a golden sword who can defeat a monster in a single strike."

Blushing, the woman rubbed the back of her head. "I don't think I've ever done it in a single strike but…."

"Then you have to help us! We've from a small city not far from here but it's under attack from a flock of monsters. The guards have tried everything but they keep coming. Please, you are the only person who can help us!"

For a moment, Terra thought and listened to her body. She still felt weak. She was in no state to really fight. _But I can't turn my back on these people._ "Alright, I'll come with you. But let's leave in the morning."

The men smiled with joy and they set up a camp where they were. The men pressed Terra for information but she told them nothing, not even why she didn't say anything. The next morning they headed off to the city, the men talking about the monsters that had been attacking the city for a few months. They were birds that flew in like lighting and took the people away in there claws. They could spit a poison and were merciless.

As they arrived at the city, Terra could see the damage done and the fear in the people eyes. But as they saw her, they began to whisper. _My fame seems to be spreading, even without my name._ Terra thought with a smile as they went on.

They went to the largest stone building in the city and the guards at the side opened the door to allow the three inside. The room was decently decorated, a table of carved wood and a display of swords on the wall, the floors covered in rugs. The men in the room all wore armour and many carried spears while at the back was a man around thirty years old who wore a long red and green cloak, a sword hanging by his side.

They were all looking at Terra as she walked over, hand on Gadian's hilt. The lord looked her up and down, judging her. "Are you the woman who's been slaying monsters?"

"I am."

"What is your name?"

"I am not allowed to tell anyone my name."

The lord bit his lip then looked at his men. "If you are here… have you agreed to help us?"

"I have."

He smiled and bowed his head gently. "I will reward you with anything you wish if you defeat these creatures."

"I have no need of a reward. It is my duty to help those in trouble. All I need is some food and water before the attack."

He lifted a hand to the side, signalling a servant. "I will have a feast prepared."

"A bowl of soup and some bread is more than enough." _I need my strength, rich food and wine will slow me down and I'm weak enough as it is._

Once the food arrived, Terra took it outside and sat with her back to the wall, watching the sky. She ate silently, not speaking to anyone even when the men were staring at her. Half way into her meal, she stood up, sending her food flying. "They're coming!" she called, drawing her sword.

The men looked at the sky as well and saw hundreds of thin lines of silver crashing down from the sky into the city, sending people screaming but their screams were overpowered by the calls of birds.

The creatures were easy to defeat, barely one attack and Terra had the bird down. The problem was their numbers. There were thousands.

The city guards did their best, protecting the people as they made their way into the mountains for safety. Terra gave them orders and they followed without question until after about two hours of none stop fighting, the creatures pulled back. The men were prepared for a celebration but Terra ordered them to stay on their guard. Just then another, larger, stronger, bolt of light came down and landed just before her. It faded away to reveal another one of the birds but this was larger, twice as tall as Terra, its beak black and its eyes orange. It looked at her as she stood, out of breath and shaking from exhaustion. "Ca! Who are you to stand against the great Tombchill and his band of mighty soldiers?"

"It speaks." The men whispered as they stood, terrified of the beast but Terra just looked at it, staring coldly. She wanted to speak but she was too weak. Her whole body was in pain, her hand was killing her and her bones felt ready to shatter.

Tombchill lifted his head and let out a great cry. "Such pathetic humans. You are nothing but food to us! We shall devour you all. Then no one will doubt my strength and skill as master of the land and sky. I will be the most powerful…"

"Oh shut up." Terra moaned before lifting Gadian behind her head and throwing it at the beast. The sword flew straight at the beast and imbedded itself between his eyes. For a moment everything was still then a wind passed over and the bird fell to the floor.

The guards broke from their amazed state and watched as the birds that had been hovering overhead flew off in hundreds of different ways. Without their leader, they were hopeless. The men watched then looked at the stranger as she slowly edged her way over to the bird and pulled her sword out. She looked at it for a moment then fell backwards to the floor.

The lord ran out of his home to her side as the other men looked over her. "Is she… dead?"

"No sire, just out cold."

The lord looked at her face and smiled. "She's very beautiful asleep."

"My lord?"

"Umm… take her inside. See to any wounds she has and let her rest."

* * *

Opening her eyes, Terra's vision was strangely fuzzy but there was someone sat next to her, looking down. The silhouette seemed familiar. _Endyinion? _

Her vision cleared and the shape became clear. She searched her memories for the right name. "You're… you're the lord of the city."

The man looked at her in amazement. "You… you're awake. It worked."

"What worked?" Terra asked as she sat up then noticed her clothes were different. She was in silk and velvet, fine clothes like a lady. She put her hand on her head from the pain and felt her hair was soft and clean. "How long was I unconscious for?"

"Just over three weeks. We were worried you wouldn't wake up."

"Three weeks?"

"Yes. You collapsed after defeating that bird. We thought he had cursed you. I've had all sorts of people try and wake you."

Terra gave him a cool smile. "You didn't have to do that. I would have awoken sooner or later." She turned and got to her feet then almost instantly fell back, her legs unable to support her.

The lord grabbed her shoulders from behind, holding her steady. "Please, you're still sick."

"I'm fine." She lied, trying to control her pain and fear.

"Please, stay in bed."

Pushing him away, Terra got to her feet again and stayed there, looking at her clothes. She was in a dress of rich materials and her face felt thick. Roughly she ran her hand over her cheek and looked at her hand. It was covered in white paint and traces of red. Her eyes shot at the lord as he knelt next to her bed. He was shaking slightly. "Where's my sword?" she asked, cool and emotionless.

The lord jumped half out of his skin. "Ah… your… your sword… I… well I…"

"Where… is it?"

"I… I had it taken to the blacksmiths. It was damaged in the battle."

"Liar!" she yelled, taking a step forward. "That sword is unbreakable! Now tell me, where is it?"

The lord trembled for a moment then found his feet. "I've had it locked away! My wife should not need such a thing."

Terra's eyes widened. "Your… wife?"

"Yes. You are perfect for me! I wish to have you for my own."

Her hand closed into a fist but then released. She lowered her head to the side and after a short pause, let out a small, cold, almost evil chuckle. "Oh… so you think because you've taken my sword, I'm powerless?" she looked at the lord and turned her head to the side. "I know you watched that night. You saw how I fought. You know what I am like as an opponent. Now, I can't tell you my name… but I can tell you this; I am the one and only student of Master Larete." She took a step forward. "Do you think I need a sword to defeat you?"

The lord's face paled even more and he stood for a moment, the sweat pouring off his face before running off, yelling for the sword to be returned.

Terra smiled as she walked to a bowl of water by the side of the room and began to wash the make-up off her face, finally feeling free of it after the sixth wash. The lord wasn't brave enough to return Gadian himself and sent his general who seemed just as scared as he had but also with a level of awe. She asked for some traveling clothes and some food and both were given to her. She ate and slept in her room for the night then set off in the morning, leaving the very pale lord with the sun.

The terrain seemed to change after the city. What had been miles of woods only split by fields where a village had been or where a river coursed was now rocky mountains and steep paths. It would have been hard walking for a normal person but Terra was feeling constantly weak and sick; she hardly made any progress each day that she walked. Hardly any people were around and the environment made it hard for things to grow. There was very little food and rarely any water. Without provisions, the woman found it hard to move on. She even ended up using Gadian as a walking stick just to keep going.

Two weeks passed in the mountains and Terra kept going west. She tried her hardest to keep going when the ground began to lower and flatten and soon she spotted the shape of fields. Soon people came into view as they tended to the crops. Unable to control herself, Terra walked over to the closest, not caring about the crops as she moved them aside. "Excuse me…" she croaked, her voice so weak she barely heard it herself.

The girl turned to her and blinked in shock. "Who are you?"

"Terra." Terra turned to the voice and saw an older woman stood on the path, looking at her. "Your name is Terra, isn't it?"

With a nod, Terra stared at her then collapsed into the crops. The older woman headed over at a brisk pace and knelt down, tapping her cheeks gently. "It's alright Terra, wake up."

Bleary eyed, Terra opened her eyes and looked at the woman. "You… you know my name."

"Yes. And I know why you are here. But for now let's get you up. There is food waiting in my hut and a bed where you can rest. I know you have come a long way and are tired." She pulled Terra's arm until she was forced to her feet before making her lean on her and walked into the small village. Inside a hut, she eased the weak stranger onto a chair at a table and got her a glass of water, almost forcing her to drink it then helping her eat some warm soup. The woman nursed Terra's arm and rubbed something on her legs that made them feel numb before putting her into a warm bed and tucked her in.

Too weak to really care or notice, the redhead slipped into a dreamless, exhausted sleep. _Travel west until someone calls you by name._

Yike, this is a long one! And in places if feels a little rushed but I think it shows how Terra views the world and how strong she is. She couldn't leave that boy alone by the side of the road, she couldn't pass a village in need, and even when she was weak, she had to help the city. Even when her strength was being taken she didn't give up and didn't leave her quest. 

The whole lord wanting to marry her was just a little comic relief but also shows that she's not one to be pushed around. And her attack on Tombchill… ahah that makes me laugh every time. I mean like why the monsters don't attack while the scouts make their speeches, why don't the scouts attack during the monster's speeches. Come on, I just had to do it.


	11. Gadian's Home

Chapter 10. Gadian's Home.

Yawning, Terra stretched and twisted. She felt full of energy. She felt better than she had in months. She stood with no complements and walked out of the empty hut, looking around in the sunlight. Next to the hut, sat on the ground cross legged was the old woman, busy sorting lumps of metal into three piles.

"Good morning." She said, looking at a lump.

"Good morning."

"Feeling better?"

"Much, thank you."

The woman looked up at her then patted the ground next to her. Terra sat and watched as she sorted for a moment in silence. Finally the woman sighed. "So, you are Terra."

"Yes." She was silent a little longer. "Are you the person I'm looking for?"

"No. I am not the person you are looking for as you were not looking for a person. You were looking for a place."

Terra looked around the village she was in. It seemed nothing special, a few huts and a few sheds.

"Do you know where you are?" the old woman asked, still sorting the metal.

"No. I lost track of my position months ago. I could be out of the kingdom for all I know."

The old woman paused then put a rock down. "No, you are not out of the kingdom. Not quite."

"Then where am I?"

"This village is Gadian's home."

Terra blinked. "What do you mean, _Gadian's home_?"

"This village is where the sword you carry was forged, thousands of years ago." She sat back and closed her eyes, remembering. "Thousands of years ago, there was a blacksmith who dreamed of making the perfect sword. He wanted it to be unbreakable and undefeatable but no matter what he tried he couldn't find a metal that would work for him. Then one night, a meteorite crashed in the forest not far from here. The forest was set afire but no one was hurt. The next morning the blacksmith went to the site to inspect the rock and when he returned he was different. He had with him a large clump of the rock and set to work in his forge.

"He worked for three days and three nights, never stopping to rest or eat. Then after the three days he emerged, carrying a black blade. He tested the blade several times and it passed each one. It was perfect. But the blacksmith felt something was wrong as anyone who looked at the blade suddenly desired it and would kill to have it. He realised he'd been tricked by some power and tried to destroy the blade but he wanted to make a blade unbreakable and had succeeded. He tried to bury it but the blade just called people to it and was discovered each time.

"In the end he took the blade to the capital in hope of finding help. He was eventually allowed to see the Prince and Princess. He begged them for their help and the princess agreed. She gave him a large diamond that she had blessed with her own power as a royal. The blacksmith worked for days trying to melt the stone and finally succeeded and was able to coat the meteorite with the blessed diamond.

"With access to the royal funds, he created a sheath and hilt of gold and when the blade was finally complete he intrusted it to the two royals, with the instruction that, although he knew he had been tricked, he also knew that one day, a person would come who would control the blade. He left after giving the sword the name Gadian.

"Over the years many tried to hold Gadian, not knowing what was inside it. Every time the person held the sword, a little of the meteorite's power leaked into them. Eventually, it would kill them."

Terra was a little pale as she listened to the story. "And… is that to be my fate? To be killed by Gadian?"

The old woman looked at her. "How long have you had Gadian?"

"Over four years."

"Those before you died within a year of taking the blade." She looked back at her rocks. "You are indeed the one to control the sword."

Suddenly the golden sword fell into the woman's lap. She looked over at Terra who was pale and shaking. "I want nothing to do with an evil sword. If I had known I never would have used it."

"I never said the sword was evil." She picked up the sword and looked over it. "I said it was powerful."

"But you said it killed people."

"Does that make it evil? You use it to kill monsters so does that make you evil?"

Terra thought for a moment then looked away. "I guess not."

The old woman gave a soft smile and held the sword back to her. "You've come here to learn how to control that power, the power deep under the diamond."

"What have I got to do?" She asked, taking the blade back.

"There is one last monster you have to defeat. It is in the mountains near this village. Defeat it and you will unlock Gadian's true power."

"I'll leave at once."

The old woman shook her head. "You must do it by the light of a full moon."

Terra thought back to the night but she couldn't remember the moon's current stage. "When is that?"

"Tomorrow night. You have very good timing. But for today, rest and get your strength back."

"I feel fine. Perhaps I could help you with something? As you were kind enough as to help me."

The old woman didn't argue and set her to work inside the hut, asking her to clean and get firewood then fetch and carry for the whole day. Terra didn't mind but by the end of the day she was tired. Not as much as she had been before but still tired.

The old woman made them a meal and they ate before going into their beds. The woman seemed distracted but Terra rolled over and straight to sleep.

After a few minutes, she climbed out of her bed and walked over to Terra, sitting down next to her, looking at her sleeping face. "Be careful child. It is dangerous waters you now walk in."

Terra didn't move and the woman knew the drug had worked. She slowly began to pull several items out from around her house. A roll of strange string, a piece of wood and a flat sheet of metal. She set it up some the wood was on either side of Terra's neck and the sheet of metal was at the top of the wood. Carefully she wrapped the string around the two, keeping the metal at the top and stopping it from crashing down on her throat. Then she led the string to the window and tied it off. She looked back at Terra as she lay with her head in a guillotine ready to fall.

* * *

Terra rolled over in her bed and opened her eyes, sighing as she stood up. "What a night." She looked around her room and sighed happily. It was as if she hadn't seen it in years. She changed into her uniform and headed off to find the prince.

She looked in his room, the throne room and the library. Then she tried all their hiding spots and thinking spots. Nowhere.

In fact… no one.

_There's no one here. I haven't seen anyone. What's going on?_

She put her hand on her sword and felt her hand go right to her side. "What? Where… where's Gadian?" She ran back to her room as fast as she could and began to search but the blade was nowhere to be found. Running around the palace, she looked anyone and for Gadian. She found neither.

Feeling lost, she went to the palace pond and sat by its side, looking into the water. "Endyinion's missing, the palace is empty, Gadian is gone… what's happened here?" she put her hand in her head. "I feel so alone."

"Is it the blade or the people you miss most?"

She turned to see who was speaking. There was a man stood on the other side of the pond, looking at her. He was dressed in black with gold trim and buttons. His hair was black and short but his eyes were completely white. Terra stood and almost wanted to draw her sword before remembering it wasn't there. "Who are you?"

"Do you miss the blade or the people most?"

"What?"

"You said you felt alone. So what do you miss?"

Terra lowered her eyes and sat back down. "Both I suppose."

"But what do you miss most?"

Terra thought for a moment. "The people."

"You miss the people more than the most powerful sword ever forged?"

"Without the people, what use do I have for Gadian? Without someone to protect, I have very little need of a sword."

The stranger walked over to her and sat next her. "So you use your sword to protect people?"

"I do protect myself as well… but mostly yes."

"I see." The other sat next to her and smiled. "It's peaceful here."

"I guess so."

"I haven't been at peace for years. I feel that way with you."

"What do you mean?"

"Many people have used me. They have tried to control me and I have felt nothing but anger at them. But with you… I feel warm and calm. Like the power in me is soothed slightly. But still a long way from being controlled." The stranger sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Who are you?"

"Haven't you realised yet?" The man looked at her, his eyes blank and his face emotionless.

"Gadian?"

"Yes."

"But… how is this possible?"

He looked away from her again. "Terra… many people think that my powers are under my control. But they aren't. I have no control over them. With you, I have at some control. I know that you have the ability to use this power I have."

"But how?"

"You know my power is dangerous. You know it could destroy you. But with it, you could save so many people. You would be unstoppable. The only question you have to answer, is do you want to use it? Do you want to use my power, even knowing the risks?"

Terra leant away from him and looked at the pond as it stood as still as glass before them. She thought about the story the old woman had told her and the story Endyinion had told of the sword. She thought of the three monsters she'd destroyed on her way west. She thought of all the people she'd helped and who had helped her. She smiled to herself. "I have made it this far without any special powers, as a scout, as a bodyguard and as a person." She looked at the sword sat next to her. "I don't need any now. Thank you, but no thank you."

"So you don't want my power… because you don't want it? You're not scared?"

"I'd never be scared of you, Gadian. We are too close for that. But I don't need anything special."

The sword smiled at her then leant over and gently kissed her forehead. Closing her eyes, Terra felt warmth ebbing from her head then opened her eyes and saw a metal blade hanging above her head.

She moved quickly but the blade kept still. The room was being lit by the last of the day's light as dusk fell and the old woman was stood by the doorway, smiling. "You're awake."

Furious, Terra pointed at the contraption. "What is the meaning of this? Are you trying to kill me?"

"I was told to. Honestly, I didn't want to but I was told it was the only way."

"Why? Explain yourself."

The woman lowered her head, ashamed. "I was told that you would be tested in your dreams. That you would be faced with a test. If you passed you would wake up before dusk and be safe. If you failed then…"

As the sun set outside the window, the string holding the guillotine in place suddenly glowed white and snapped, releasing the blade before it stabbed into the floor where she'd been sleeping.

Terra stared at it for a moment then at the woman. "So you would have killed me?"

"If I hadn't… and you had failed but awoken… the whole of this village would be in danger. Did you not realise you were being tested?"

"What do you mean? Speak sense!"

The woman sighed and thought. "You were given a choice… in your dream. And you chose the correct answer."

Thinking back, Terra understood. "I chose not to take Gadian's power."

"It wasn't out of fear that you refused, you just didn't want it. You refused and refused for the right reason. That is why you awoke. If you had accepted then you would have shown you were greedy for power and it would have corrupted you. You would have gone mad and killed anyone with the new power. There would have been no stopping you if you awoke so I was told to kill you if you slept past sunset."

Terra thought for a moment then relaxed. She knew the woman was right. "So, what now? I guess that was my test. My chance at the power and I passed it over. That story about the monster and the full moon was just a cover to make me stay."

"No. There really is a monster in the mountains. I would be most grateful if you would defeat it."

"Just for the point of it?"

"That beast comes under a full moon and every time takes a young girl. They are never seen again. Please?"

Terra thought for a moment, judging the woman, finally she nodded and walked out of the hut into the red glow of night. "So where is this beast?"

"I'll take you to it. With any luck, it will be drawn to you, since you are the kind of person it is interested in."

"So I'm bait for my own trap? Lovely."

They walked towards the mountain and Terra inspected the environment. It was strange, the hills seemed to dip in the middle, as if the earth had been pushed out from the centre to make them. As she walked, she realised. "Wait… these mountains… they were made by the meteorite weren't they? This is the impact crater."

The old woman stopped walking and nodded, looking around in the light of the stars and full moon. "Yes, these mountains were formed by the meteorite Gadian was formed from."

"It must have been huge." She said before following the woman deeper into the crater.

Finally the woman stopped and pointed at a large cave before them. "It lives in there."

"Well I'm not going in there. I'll wait for it to come out to me."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? It's fast."

"I would rather have the open ground than be in there. Look, you get somewhere safe, I'll be fine." The woman looked at her then walked back into the darkness. Terra watched the cave for a moment, thinking. There was movement and she drew Gadian. The cave's size was about twice as tall as her, not very big, but it was dark.

Slowly a figure emerged from the dark, illuminated by the full moon.

At first it appeared to be a giant man but as the light improved, Terra saw it was no man. His skin was red and he had spikes off his shoulders that came to his ears. His hands were more claws and as she watched the left transformed in a slim into a hatchet. His eye glowed yellow.

He looked at her and smiled cruelly. "So that village has finally decided to feed me properly." He looked over her again and cringed slightly. "You look a little scrawny."

"I'm tougher than I look." Terra said as she pulled the sword up to her face, using the refection to temporary blind the beast before running at it, jumping up and slicing at its leg. The beast looked at her as she attacked before swatting her to the side.

Summersaulting, Terra landed on her feet and looked at it closer. "You're faster than you look."

"So are you." He chuckled, lifting the axe above his head.

Terra dodged it but only just. For a while she could do nothing but dodge as the beast tirelessly attacked, churning up the ground with every shot. Whenever Terra would get close, the beast swatted her aside.

She just wasn't fast enough.

The beast laughed as it gave her a chance to get her breath back. "You fool. You can't defeat me. Give up now and I will give you a quick death."

"I won't give up!" she screamed at it. "I won't give up!"

The beast laughed a little more and lifted his bladed hand. "You are so weak. You are nothing. I have killed and eaten plenty like you. Perhaps if you had some power, it might be a challenge."

"I don't need power. I can get by on my strength."

"And yet, look at yourself. You're tired, hardly able to stand and bleeding."

Looking at the blood on her hand as it fell from the cut on her face, Terra sighed and tightened her grip on the hilt. "I will destroy you! I swear that!"

_Terra…_

Terra's eyes widened as she looked at the sword in her hands. The diamond was glowing white. "Gadian?"

_Terra… accept my power._

"No, I don't need it. I can defeat this thing on my own."

_Terra, trust me. You said you were not scared of me hurting you. I swear I will not harm you. If you don't take my power now, you will be killed. Please, accept it._

The glow crossed the whole sword and Terra felt it pushing against her, trying to gain entry. She fought back but the creature attacked and a small amount passed into her. It was warm and pure. It was power.

_Terra, I will not harm you. We will fight as one. Together as one. Please, trust me._

Looking at the beast, Terra nodded. "Alright."

_Take hold of the sheath. Hold onto it tightly._

With another nod, Terra pulled the long gold tube away from her body and held it in her other hand and let the power flow. The warmth filled her from the middle to the rest of her body but the power went right to her hands, a tingling coursing to the fingertips.

She looked at the creature as it went to attack her but the attack that had before been too fast for her to see was now slow and easy. She jumped up almost as high as the beast and pulled the sword to the side, a thin line of light showing where the blade had been.

She fell to the ground easily and looked up at the beast. It appeared frozen in place, unable to move or breath. Then it turned to ash and blew away in the wind.

Terra smiled and looked at the blade as the glow faded away slightly. "Together as one." She said to it before putting it away. "You've earned your rest." Walking down the path to the village, she returned to the old woman who was amazed that she had accessed Gadian power.

So this is more about Gadian than anything else. How it was made and where it came from as well as its connection to Terra. I made it so that Terra's heart was tested, that she had to choose if she wanted a power that might be dangerous to herself and others. By not wanting it for the fact she didn't need it proved her heart was pure and allowed her to have the power. 

It's complicated I know.


	12. The Return

Chapter 11. The Return.

"Your majesty! Your highness! Prince Endyinion!"

Endyinion turned to face the guards as they ran over to him. "Yes?"

"Sire, there is a stranger in the palace. We don't know how they got around the outlooks but they've made it all the way into the palace."

The prince's eyes widened. "Where are they?"

"We don't know. They just vanished."

"Please your highness, you have to get out of here, at least until we have found the treat and dealt with it."

"Alright. Do what you have to."

The guards looked at each other. "Right so where did we last see her?"

"She was heading towards the prince's rooms."

"Then that's where we…"

"Wait…" the Prince said, curious at their conversation. "Did… did you say it's a woman?"

"Yes sir. We got a good look at her but she walked right past us then vanished."

"What did she look like?"

"About seventeen… dressed in traveller clothes."

"She had a sword at her side. A gold one."

"What about her hair? Did any of you see her hair?"

"Well… yes."

"What colour was it?"

The guard thought over the odd question. "Red." He said then nodded. "Yes, definitely red."

The prince looked at them then laughed. "Ahah! Oh it's about time!"

"Wha… what is it your highness?"

"You can call off the alarm. I know who this 'intruder' is. And I know where she is." He began to walk down the palace hallway, still smiling.

The guards followed. "Are… are you sure this is a good idea your highness?"

"Yes, you didn't see the look in her eyes."

"It was like she was asleep. She's dangerous sire."

"Ah that she is. But not to me." He looked back at them. "Let me guess, you three haven't been here for very long. Less than two years?"

The guards exchanged looked, knowing they had joined the palace less than two years ago. The prince kept smiling then walked up to where his bedrooms was and stopped at the room next to it. He pushed the door open and found it swinging slightly. He looked around the small simple room for a moment then his eyes fell on the bed.

Sprawled across it, still dressed and shoes on was a red-haired woman, dressed in travellers clothes. She was sleeping peacefully, her legs hanging over the side and the only sign she was awake was her chest moving up and down.

The guards saw her as well. "Ah, we found her!"

The prince shot him a cool look. "Silence." He hissed. "Can't you see she's sleeping?"

"But…"

"Get out. She isn't dangerous so let her be."

"But…"

"Get out."

The men retreated carefully and the prince walked over to the woman and sat next to her, looking at her face before taking her shoes off and moving her as carefully as he could into the bed, wrapping her in a spare blanket. She didn't move once, too tired.

* * *

Stretching and yawning, Terra opened her eyes. Instantly she was confused but welcome it. She was in her room in the palace, in her bed, wrapped up warm and cosy. She turned over and looked towards the door but her eyes were drawn to a tray of food by her bed. She reached out a hand and felt the heat coming off a boiled egg. Still hot. She moved her eyes around the room and smiled at the figure stood by the window, arms crossed as he looked at her. Sitting up a little more, Terra smiled. "Hello big brother."

"Hello little sister."

Terra's smile grew as she stood up and ran over to him, tears in her eyes as she embraced the prince and he embraced her.

"Terra…." He whispered into her hair as she pressed her face into his chest. "Terra… I knew… I knew you were still alive."

"Endyinion." She held him for a moment then broke away, wiping her eyes but still smiling. "How… how long have I been gone?"

"Over two years. I was so worried. Everyone said you were dead. They said I should give up but I knew, _I knew_ you were still alive." He looked at her for a moment. "You've cut your hair."

Brushing her shorter hair over her ear, Terra looked away from him. "Yeah. It was getting in my face as I travelled so I had it cut. But how have things been?"

"Tough, Carlaw hasn't stopped but he was tougher when you first left… he eased up a little after a month or two."

"Probably realised I wasn't here. What about you and the princess?"

"Things are great. You just missed her actually, she was here for a week. She left yesterday."

Almost a sting jealous, Terra sighed and looked away. "Am I ever going to meet her?"

He laughed then put a friendly arm around her. "Maybe someday. I'm sure she'll visit again."

* * *

Terra smiled at herself as she walked down the street alone then stopped and looked up at the sky. Even though the sun was still high in the sky, the crescent moon was already visible. She sighed again and headed off to the shrine. When she arrived, Raye's grandpa told her that the girls had run off just three minutes before. As she turned to leave, she spotted the white cat by the side of the shrine.

"Artemis isn't it?"

"Yes. But Sailor Moon and the others are in trouble, there is a creature to the south of here."

Eyes tightening, she snapped her fingers and transformed into Sailor Earth. "Lead the way."

* * *

"Moon Healing… Activation!"

The Moon Scepter's light shot into the giant wolf, consuming it in light and fade away. As the scouts gathered around to look at the remains, Sailor Earth and Artemis arrived. "Hey Sailor Clutz." She smiled and looked at the remain. "Seems you're not as useless and I thought."

"Were you there the whole time Sailor Earth?"

"No, I only just arrived. But I will say, you did really well without me."

"Well, we are able to look after ourselves."

"Yes. I can see that."

The girls blinked and exchanged looks. "You… you alright Earth?"

"I'm fine. Why do you think otherwise?"

"You're being nice to us."

"I'm always nice."

"Not this nice."

She thought for a moment then sighed. "Maybe. I don't know. My head's been playing up recently. I think bits of Sarah are leaking in." She held her head for a moment. "I think I am finally settling, that my mind is becoming the dominant one but there are still little bits of my… my _new _life I guess."

"So you really are Terra? From the silver millennium?"

"Yes."

"I knew it was you from the start Terra." The scouts turned to the voice and saw a man hovering in the air. He was the same man who'd been at the temple. He smiled and looked down at them. "I mean, after all, no one else could walk with such complete control, day and night."

Terra drew Gadian and held it to her side. "You've been spying on me Carlack."

The others looked at her confused but the other man just smiled. "You know our arrangement Terra."

A sudden blush covered her face before Terra ran forward and jumped. "Shut up!"

Carlack smiled and jumped out of her way, snapping his whip at her but she was able to avoid it. The two clashed and Carlack had to use his whip to stop the sword. He smiled as they crossed in the air. "You've gotten stronger again. Yet you still have conflicting memories."

Back on the floor, Terra looked at the other scouts. "Stay back, he's too strong for you."

"A clever order, Terra. Keep you little subordinates out of our way."

Mars paled. "Sub… subordinates?" Her temper flared. "I'll give you subordinates! Burning Mandala!"

Carlack looked at it, wide eyes then jumped out of the way. "What's this?" he looked as the burning rings sped past him into the sky then looked back at the sailor scout. "You… you have powers." His smile grew slightly. "Well, that's new." He lifted the hand and the whip, preparing to send it down on the five. Terra turned to intercept but could see she would be too late when suddenly the whip was knocked out of the man's hand.

A single red rose stuck the ground between the scouts and Carlack.

They looked for the source and found a man stood in the trees. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt while from his shoulders was a long red lined cape and a top hat, his eyes covered by a white mask.

Sailor Moon and Mars suddenly held their hands before them, staring at him rosy eyed. "Tuxedo Mask!" they both called.

Terra followed their eyes then looked back at the man. "Tux…tuxedo mask?"

"Sailor scouts, I am Tuxedo Mask. No matter the enemy, if you look into your hearts you will find the warrior within you."

Carlack snorted loudly. "It's a little too crowded here for me." He looked back at Sailor Earth as she picked up the rose from the floor. "Until next time." With a flick of his wrist, the man vanished. Everyone in the area was completely still for a while then Tuxedo Mask jumped down and the girls ran over to him.

"Tuxedo Mask, what are you doing back so soon."

"You're not due back until next week."

"Yes. But I heard there was trouble here so I came back early."

Sailor moon suddenly grabbed him around the neck and hugged him tightly. "It's so good to see you again."

The man smiled but then lifted his head to the stranger as she stood looking at him, holding his rose in one hand, a sword in the other. He stared at her for a moment then pushed away from the others, stepping forward to see her better.

She looked at him and blinked. "Tuxedo Mask." She stared at him for a while, her hand with the rose trembling. "You… you don't recognise me." She said at last, as she turned to the side with her head down before turning her back on them, dropping the rose back to the floor as she walked away.

"Terra."

She froze, eyes wide.

Tuxedo Mask stepped forward slightly towards her. "That's your name, isn't it?"

Turning back around, she looked at him. Her face was pale and her eyes filled with tears. "You remember?"

The man smiled at her and reached up to his mask, removing it. "As if I could forget my little sister."

Sniffing, Terra allowed the tears to fall and she ran back to him, wrapping her arms around him. "Endyinion." Behind them, Serena had to be held back by the others as she watched the two embrace so tightly. Finally, she stepped away tears flowing from her eyes but she was smiling.

"Endyinion. I'm so glad to see you again. We have so much to talk about."

"I… I thought I knew everything about the past, that I remembered it all…" he held his head. "How could I forget you?"

"It's alright Endyinion." She held his cheek for a moment then looked away. "It's so good to see you again."

So Terra has made it back to the palace and Tuxedo Mask has made his entrance! Ahah! About time! And he remembers Terra. Why or how… even I don't know. 


	13. Carlaw or Carlack?

Chapter 12. Carlaw or Carlack.

Terra smiled as she sat next to the Darien. "I'm afraid you've missed most of the story, Darien. But then again… you were there."

"I'm sure I'll catch up."

"So… what happened next?"

Terra sighed as she looked at the sky. "Well, with Gadian awake, I was more powerful than ever. And a few days after my return, I was on patrol around the palace when the alarm was sounded. It was another attack."

Snapping her fingers, Sailor Earth ran towards the alert. There was a monster on the other side of the main wall, it was giving the soldiers a run for their money, attacking them fast and hard with bursts of dark light that knocked out anyone it touched. Terra ran at some of her men as they were attacked. She was absorbed in the light but the scabbard glowed and protected her and the men behind her.

As the light faded, Terra moved to attack when the beast fell on his own. Everyone stood around confused but then the wind picked up and a figure appeared in the battle, landing on top of the beast's body.

Terra flinched. "Carlaw."

Carlaw stared at her, smiling but not a cold smile, a pleasant, warm smile. "You… you're still alive. You're still alive!" he ran at her and stopped right before her. "I… I don't believe it. I… I honestly… I feared… I thought… I really thought…"

"Stop babbling Carlaw." She moaned, sheathing her sword and waving her men down. "I'm alive and I know you're glad for it. Honestly, you are so easy to read."

Carlaw laughed at her. "Wow, you've changed."

"Two years on the road will do that to a person."

"So why did you go?"

"Training."

"Making yourself stronger for me? I'm flattered."

Terra grabbed the sword suddenly and tried to draw it but stopped in time, sighing it off. "Dam you."

Looking at the men to the side, Carlaw smiled. "Ah…" he leant over her ear, eyes till on the men. "They don't know, do they?"

"As if I would ever admit something like that. That I can't kill the kingdom's arch enemy."

He leant back and smiled at her but then it softened. "I really have missed you Terra."

Terra was silent and still for a while. "I've missed you too. Can't think why but…"

Carlaw laughed then turned sideways, pausing only to hold her cheek for a second. "Well… I better get back to work, get the big boys out. I've been going easy on the city, as they're weak but with you back…"

"I look forward to it."

* * *

"Wait… so you were friends with Carlaw?" Mina cried as Terra took a drink.

Her eyes lowered to the ground, unable to meet the prince to her left. "Well… that was only the… forth time I'd spoken to him. The first time civilly. But after so many months on the road, after all that training… I had a discovered a respect. I'd never fought a wild beast before. I found the difference between them. Carlaw's monsters were trained to make a fuss, to make people run so they didn't get hurt then to attack the guards and any who defend. A pointless and harmless attack. Exhausting and he got off on the thrill, sometimes he took a few jewels or tools but nothing that would really be missed. Even the monsters who weren't under his control they were… almost harmless. Those wild ones… they would kill… they feed on humans. They were deadly."

"So after seeing the wild ones… you understood that Carlaw's were…"

"Different. They were safe. A wild beast was easy to defeat… but they were deadly. A trained one was hard… but safe. I finally understood what Carlaw was doing. And I respected him for that." She held up a hand. "Don't get me wrong, I still hated his guts. But I respected him and was more willing to allow him close."

"Then why did he try and kill us today?"

"And why did you call him Car_lack_."

"Because there are two of them. Carlack and Carlaw. The man we met today… the man who was here before… that man was Carlack. He would kill me, you and this entire planet without hesitation. Carlaw is…" she looked down and the girls saw a blush. "He's…"

"Safe?" Serena suggested.

"Not totally but he is safer than Carlack."

"How come there are two of them?"

Thinking for a while, Terra sighed again. "Remember I said the Negaverse wasn't around? That there was just a resistance? Well… over the years the resistance was all but forgotten. But it wasn't gone. Over the years… those dark in mind and heart, they sought power and found the Negaverse. They joined forces. And Queen Beryl found her way into the world. As she grew in power, she looked for people to lead her army."

The scouts looked at Terra. "Did… did she approach you?"

"Yes."

* * *

There was a patch of forest that I went to often to train. It gave me an environment that the palace couldn't… rocks, water and trees, grass and mud… things that I could use to learn how to cope with nature but also peace from the city. No one ever found me there. Not that they would want to. I was a little frustrated and wanted to attack something. I'd received some bad news that day.

As I attacked a tree that must have been at least a thousand year old, I felt Gadian complain under my hands and push a line of pain into me.

Terra looked at the blade as it moaned. "Oh… sorry, I guess I was being too rough." She stopped and leant on the tree. The sun shone from above but deep down, Terra was still boiling over the news. She didn't know why it hurt so much but it did.

Gadian rang in her hand. A warning. She stood off the tree and looked around. She was surrounded, thousands of red eyes cut off all her escapes and chances. Standing the middle of the clearing, Terra looked at the eyes, waiting for the first attack but it didn't come. Confused, she lifted her head slightly. "Come on, what are you waiting for?"

"What fine spirit you have Terra."

Terra turned to see who was speaking as they walked out of the trees. It was a pale faced woman with long red hair wearing a black tiara and a dark blue dress while in her hands was a staff of grey with a black orb at the top. Turning Gadian to face her, Terra stared into her. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I am Queen Beryl and I am the ruler of the Negaverse."

Terra flinched slightly. "I've heard of you. You are the new leader of the resistance. The one planning to overthrown the kingdom."

"Ah you have us wrong, we have no desire to hurt this world, no, it is the Moon Kingdom I seek to destroy."

_Serenity._ "What do you want with the moon?"

"Ah, that information is restricted. However, I have heard of you as well Terra. I have heard of your talent, your strength and skill." She stepped forward a little more. "I wish to offer you the chance to join us."

"Join you?" Terra laughed slightly. "You've come to the wrong person Beryl; I am a Sailor Scout, I won't turn on my duty to the prince and the kingdom."

"But you are not a scout are you? You have none of the power."

"I'll show you power!" she yelled, charging forward.

The queen grabbed her by the throat with one hand, clamping her hand around her neck and lifting her from the floor. "You really think you could attack me?"

Terra smiled, even in pain as she was choked. "I… wasn't attacking… I was… getting… closer." Her right hand touched the sheath at her side. "Gadian…"

A bolt of light shot up her arm and into Beryl, forcing her to let go, screaming in pain. Still holding the sheath, Terra ran through the eyes but anyone who touched her got the same shock. Unfortunately it meant the lightning was shocking her but Gadian controlled it so it didn't hurt too much.

_I have control. Thanks to you._

Terra smiled as she ran, listening to the sword in her mind. "No, thank you Gadian. If you hadn't warned me… I might have been really trapped. Now, we have to warn the prince. This Negaverse is more trouble than we thought."

_When she had hold of you, I looked into her soul. She is dark and bitter to the core. And she had power. We will have to be careful._

"I know. Come on, let's get going."

* * *

"But you weren't hurt?"

"For the thousandth time Endyinion, I'm fine. But we do have to think. Queen Beryl told me that it's the Moon she's after, not Earth but to get to the Moon she needs the transporter, here in the palace. So she'll have to take control of the palace."

Endyinion thought for a moment. "It… it might be a good idea to stop all none essential transport between earth and the moon and regulate all the rest as much as possible, we don't want to accidently send troops to the moon."

"But… what about Serenity? You just got engaged."

"Exactly. I have to protect her. At least until this threat is over."

So there were two of them. Carlaw and Carlack. How there are two is still to come but it has an importance to it. But another famous character has made their appearance. Queen Beryl. I know there is another reason of origin for the Negaverse/Dark Kingdom but I realised, how can a organisation that has monsters have human generals? Answer, they joined forces. Beryl has the monsters, the resistance the humans. Plot hole solved. (I hope)

As for the bad news that got Terra upset… use your imaginations ;)


	14. The Heart of a Scout

Chapter 13. The Heart of a Scout.

"Unfortunately, although we were protecting the people of the moon, it turned out that the treaty with the moon had created a mass of trade, people of Earth could see what the moon didn't have and vice versa. Cutting off the transports cut off a valuable trade. The people began to think that the royals didn't want them to have money. They didn't understand the threat. To them, the resistance was just a rumour and a story." Terra sighed and shook her head then yawned. "Ah, wow…" she looked at her watch and blinked. "Is that the time? It's late. I should head home."

"I'll take you." Darien offered, standing up.

Terra shook her head and turned to leave. "Don't worry about me Endyinion, I can look after myself. Besides…" her eyes moved to Serena on the floor. "I think someone might get jealous." She smiled then walked out of the shrine. "I'll see you after school."

The moon was high above but the stars were drowned out by the streetlights. The streets were all empty and the car headlights sped past quickly. Terra thought as she walked home then heard footsteps coming from behind. She felt something in her mind that made her stop and turned to face them. The man behind her was hidden in darkness but a car went past, illuminating his face for a moment.

_Carlack._

Terra looked at him for a while longer. _No… it's not Carlack._

The man walked slowly towards her. His face was emotionless, his eyes a bright green. He was wearing a white business suit with the tie undone around his neck. He walked all the way to Terra and looked down at her for a while as he was a good head taller than her. His hand slowly reached to her face and held her cheek.

He gave a small soft smile as he moved away from her, touching her hand gently before walking down the road. Terra watched him walk then followed, staying just a little behind him but with no fear.

They walked for a while then entered a park, the darkness sweeping in to extinguish the light. Once in the park, the stranger sat down under a tree and closed his eyes. After a moment, Terra sat next to him, closing her eyes as well. He slowly put an arm around her, pulling her closer. Terra didn't fight it. Her mind flowed back.

_You're not well enough Terra._

_I'm fine. Just let me get back to my work._

_No you're not leaving this room. Look, the doctor said it will take a few weeks for your fever to go down if you don't push yourself._

_As long as the palace is under attack from Beryl, I can't afford to sit around._

_Terra, will you just listen to me! You're making yourself worse!_

Terra sighed as she opened her eyes, thinking back over her fight with Endyinion. That same day, he had taken Gadian away, placed him back in the inner sanctum and ordered her to leave the city. Now she was lying outside a small house the royal family had to the east of the palace. It was small and peaceful with everything she could need for a few weeks of recovery. She'd been there for a week and her fever had dulled from the rest and she knew the prince was right but she hated sitting still.

Staring up at the sky, the wind passed over the grass, blowing her hair away over her eyes. She blinked once and looked to where the wind had blown. A man stood there. She gave half a smile. "Carlaw. What are you doing all the way from the city?"

"Looking for more monsters to train." He looked away from her. "But this area is almost empty." He looked back. "Why you out here?"

"Endyinion sent me away."

"Did you two have a fight?"

"I've been ill. I was sent here to get better."

"I see. Well, if you are ill, I'll head off and let you be."

Terra quickly rose to her feet. "Carlaw, wait!"

* * *

"You're here alone?" Carlaw said as he sat next to her.

Terra sighed and nodded. "Yes. The prince couldn't even send me to be with the children, he was worried I'd work too hard there. This was the only place he could think of. But it's too small for more than one person." She hugged her knees for a while. "I've been here almost two weeks… with no one to talk to and nothing to do."

"You're lonely?"

"Very."

The man smiled. "Don't worry, I can stick around for a while, keep you company."

"You'd do that? Even when we're enemies?"

"Just for today. Besides, I'd want my enemy to be at her strongest. It's no fun when you're ill."

Terra smiled. "Thanks."

Carlaw smiled back. For the rest of the day, Carlaw mostly just sat and lay around but him just being there made Terra feel better. When the night fell they ate out in the garden, looking up at the stars. Once finished, Carlaw fell onto his back, looking at the stars. Silently, Terra lay down next to him and looked up as well. For a while longer they just lay and watched the stars. A little while later, his hand moved into hers, his fingers tracing the lines of her hand. She closed her hand to stop him, trapping his fingers.

Terra sighed and moved a little closer, her head pressing on his shoulder. His arm moved so it was around her shoulders, holding her loosely. All the actions took about an hour but the two ended up lying in each other's arms. "Carlaw…"

"Yes?"

She watched the stars for a while then sighed. "It's nothing."

"Come on, something's on your mind."

She was silent for a while. "It is nothing. Nothings on my mind."

"Then why say my name?"

"Because I can. I guess the silence was annoying me."

"I see."

She fell quite, moving her head closer to him. _Derhum, derhum, derhum, derhum… _For a while, Terra wondered what the sound was then realised. "I can hear your heartbeat."

"Oh?"

"It's different to mine."

"What do you expect, I'm not human."

"Yeah… I forget."

Eventually Terra fell asleep. Carlaw was still awake and watched the stars cross the sky until Terra moved in his arms and grabbed him by the other arm, pulling herself onto his chest. He looked at her sleeping face and smiled. "Terra…" he gently stroked her cheek with a single finger. His finger eventually reached her mouth and stroked across it. "Terra…" He gently reached over and held her chin, lifting it up and kissed her lips for a second then let her go, smiling to himself.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Terra felt someone prodding her in the back. "Oi… you dead?"

Terra turned to see a young boy poking her with a stick from a tree. She instantly realised the man she'd fallen asleep on was gone. She shot the boy a cold look as she stood up and walked away, back home to change before heading off to school. But as she stood outside, she looked at the building and walked away, heading off into the world.

Inside the school, Serena watched from a window as a girl in a distinct uniform with a red hair walked away from the gate. "Terra?"

Terra sighed as she went off on her way, looking at the environment she was in. She headed to the parks, to the outskirts of the city, the temples, the markets… she never stayed anywhere very long, just walked around before moving on.

As she walked into a park, she heard a scream and turned to see a woman pointing in fear at a man stood before her. Terra looked at him then looked at the people around her. "Carlack… it's me you want." She turned around and ran, listening as Carlack followed her.

Once away from the people, her finger snapped on the run, she skidded to a stop, drawing Gadian as she did. She looked as Carlack slowed to a stop as well. "Carlack… tell me one thing… what happened to Carlaw?"

"That weakling? You still care about him?"

"Where is he?"

Carlack laughed again. "HAHA, you do, you still care about him!" his smile fell and he looked away. "And to think I'm a clone on him."

"Where is he!"

"I have him under lock and key. Somewhere where he will never get out. You will never see him again."

Terra smiled at him. "Ah, so he is still alive."

He went blank with anger then looked away. "Well… you will never find him." He smiled again. "In fact… I can't wait to see his face when I tell him I've seen you."

"Why you…" Terra yelled, running at him, sword held high. "I'll finally finish you off!"

* * *

"Terra!" Endyinion yelled as he ran at her, grabbing hold of her as she staggered backwards. "Are you hurt?"

Terra held her arm as the blood ran down her arm and looked at the prince. "What do you think?"

"Stupid question."

They managed to smile ran out of the way of the men's attack before Terra backed it up with an elbow to his face. It wasn't a monster this time, it was just humans from the Negaverse trying to take control of the city.

"Man, I wish it was a monster. I don't mind fighting… them!" she yelled, kicking a man away from herself.

Endyinion smiled at her as he punched some men away. "I know."

As man armed with a sword attacked, Terra blocked with her sheath. "I might have to draw if these guys continue."

They continued for a while but eventually the royal guards were successful and the men called a retreat. Those who were unconscious were arrested and the wounded seen to. Terra included. Her arm was cut deep but not too deep. She had stitches and her arm was wrapped in bandages but she was alright.

Her arm made it hard for her to sleep so late in the night, she headed out onto the palace walls and looked at the stars and moon. The wind passed over her and she closed her eyes. "Carlaw."

"Terra." He said, walking over then seeing the banadge. "What happened to your arm?"

"Got hurt in an attack. That Negaverse is a pain."

"They're a pain for me too… they've been taking control of all the monsters they can. Even taken a couple of mine."

She looked over at him then stepped over and leant into his shoulder, closing her eyes. "Carlaw… about the other night…"

"Yes?"

"I… I wanted to tell you… not to read into it too much."

"Oh…" He looked away. "I know that. I mean… you and I are enemies."

"Yeah. We shouldn't talk… let alone see each other in the middle of the night… or spend the night together… or… for me to allow you to kiss me."

Carlos staggered for a moment. "Ah… you…."

"I'm a very light sleeper." She said with a smile, looking up at him. "Carlaw…"

"It was just… you looked so peaceful that night… and… and well… I…"

Terra chuckled as she took hold of his hand. "Oh Carlaw… you're hopeless."

He was silent for a while then looked at her. "Terra… I… I can't… I can't attack you anymore. I can't attack the kingdom."

"Why not?"

"I can't risk hurting you." It was almost a whisper but Terra heard. She turned to face him, just as he grabbed hold and hugged her as tight as he could. "Terra. I… I love you!"

Her eyes wide, Terra leant away from him looked up. "Carlaw… you… you… you really mean that?"

"Of course I do. You're everything to me. Ever since I met you… all I can think about is you." He smiled and leant over to kiss her.

* * *

"Endyinion…"

"Yes?"

"Is there… anyway a humanoid creature could… could become human?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. So… is there a way?"

"I guess… I guess it is possible. But Earth doesn't have that kind of power. I think the moon does. Something Serenity showed me once… the Silver Crystal I think she called it. It has the power to heal a person and restore them to their true heart. I guess… if the creature wanted to turn human… it could use the Crystal. Or they could use it to make themselves more powerful."

"So… _we_ don't have a way?"

"Why the sudden interest?"

"It's nothing… forget I even mentioned it."

* * *

A year had passed. The city was under a curfew. No one was allowed outside their home after sunset. Although it was her idea, it now made it near impossible for Terra to walk out after dark without being seen by someone. Although anyone who saw her would wonder what she was doing they wouldn't act on it but she really didn't want people to whisper. Especially considering what she was going out to do.

At last she made her way outside the city as she planned and arrived at the large oak tree, illuminated by the waxing half-moon. She looked up and down the branches, climbed a few just to check she hadn't missed anything. The tree and area around it was empty so she sat on one of the branches and waited.

"Terra."

Terra looked down at the roots and smiled. "You're late."

Carlaw smiled back as she jumped down to him, walking over and hugging him tightly. She stepped away soon after. "Ah… we have got to stop doing this. This is as stupid as it is dangerous. If anyone found out about this…" she turned her back on him, trying to think as she looked at the tree. "It's been over a year… I really don't think I can keep hiding my feelings for you Carlaw. It… it really hurts me."

"You're right… it is stupid." He stepped up to be behind her. "You've been very stupid."

Her eyes widened pain as something stabbed into her back. She pulled away from it and felt blood slide down her clothes. She turned to see Carlaw holding a small blade in his hands, her blood on it. "What… what are you doing?"

His smile grew colder. "You stupid little girl. Do you really think someone like me could care for someone like you? I just needed to get close to you to loosen the cities defences."

A hollowness filled Terra. "You… you mean… you used me?"

"Why else would I spend so long with you? Beryl will be proud of my actions, even if they leave a bitter taste in my mouth."

"You're with her? With the Negaverse! Carlaw… I… I trusted you!"

Carlaw ran at her, the blade in his hand and slashed at her neck. Blood flowed from it but it was shallow, little more than a cut. He attacked again, aiming for her arm. She managed to block but he still drew blood from shoulder, a bit deeper than the last. He was so fast and Terra had left Gadian in her room. The pain sent her to her knees and she looked at Carlaw as he looked at the blood covered dagger. "I'll let you live Terra, only because your demise should be observed by more than just me. I want the whole world to see how stupid you really are."

"Car…Carlaw you… you traitor!"

"How can I be a traitor when I've never been on your side?"

"You asked me if there was a way you could become human!"

"And you believed me? As if I would become weak like you. Pathetic stupid girl." He chuckled slightly. "I look forward to destroying you in the final battle." He walked away easily and vanished into the darkness.

Terra shook as she tried to control the blood loss, finding her feet and walking back into the city but every step hurt. She was actually grateful when one of the guards found her, having heard the moans of pain. The guards called for help and took her to the palace for her wounds were seen to.

Endyinion came to see her at once and she was forced to confess everything. The prince was silent for a moment then sighed. "I see."

"I am sorry Endyinion. I should have told you sooner."

"Oh Terra… you can't control your heart. Just as much as I can't control mine."

"Well… my heart's been broken now."

Endyinion thought for a while then stood up and looked at the guards at the side of the room. "Increase the guard and tell the men to keep sharp. I think an attack is imminent."

The men agreed and left but Terra forced herself up. "What makes you say that?"

"Why wound you if not to weaken our defences? They won't give you a chance to heal before the attack."

She stood and cringed but then sighed. "I still don't understand why he didn't just kill me."

He was quite for a while. "Be grateful he didn't."

Ah. 

Yeah.

Terra's in love with Carlaw. 

Then he betrayed her.

That had to hurt more than being stabbed. 


	15. The Final Battle

Chapter 14. The Final Attack.

Serena's eyes widened as she saw Terra, stood by the school gate. "Hey, Terra!"

"Oh, hey Serena."

"Where've you been? Haven't seen you in ages. What happened?"

"I was just… busy. Had something on my mind."

"Problems with the past?"

Terra was silent for a while. "Serena… can I asked you something… personal?"

"Oh? Like what?"

"I wonder… have you ever… been in love with someone you knew you shouldn't be?"

Serena looked at her closer then turned away, blushing. "Really? Well… umm…"

"Oh forget it. I don't know what's got into me."

"If you need to talk… you can talk to us. We're your friends."

"It's not… important. Just something wrong with my past life." She looked at the school. "Let's meet after school."

"You not coming in?"

"I'm not in the mood. See you at the shrine later."

"Endyinion was right. Less than three days from my attack, the palace was attacked by the whole of the Negaverse army. We saw them coming, they had this huge black cloud over them, terrifying everyone that saw it. Long ago I'd put in order a plan in case this happened and now it was in action. All the people of the city were being evacuated into the palace catacombs; a secure location that had a secret exit into the forest ten miles away. Basically, it was safe and could get people out. But we had to hold off the attack until everyone was inside. But something was on my mind..."

With a sigh, Terra moved her eyes to Endyinion then nodded down the path. "Endyinion... follow me." That tone had returned to her voice, the one you didn't argue with.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Come on, we don't have long." She half jogged down the palace corridors, leading the way across the palace to a large glass platform. She began tapping at a control on the side of the platform but the prince looked at it confused.

"What are you doing Terra?"

"Setting coordinates for the moon."

"Why?"

"Because I'm sending you there."

"What! Why would you do that?"

"That is where you need to be Endyinion."

"No Terra, I need to be here, with my people!"

Terra turned sharply to face him. "Endyinion... we can't win. We can't and we both know it."

"We can and we will win Terra."

"Endyinion... Carlaw is with them. His creations alone would cripple us but he knows how we fight, he knows our techniques, our strengths... he has fought us for years. He knows us as well as we know ourselves. And we know he has given that information to the Negaverse."

"Then we change our techniques."

"In the middle of a battle! It'll never hold. But there is still a chance. We know they are after the moon so you have to go and warn them! They can be ready and... and perhaps they can stop this."

Endyinion stepped forward, determination clear in his eyes. "Then we'll send a guard. I won't leave my people!"

"What of Serenity?" she resorted. "What happens to her if you stay here and they still get to the moon? You need to be with her. You love her. Don't leave her now."

The prince looked at her then sighed. "I shouldn't..."

"You know I'm right." She smiled and hugged him, careful of his heavy armour that he was wearing. "Never let go of Serenity, Endyinion. Hold onto her forever."

Hugging her back, Endyinion nodded then pushed away and walked up onto the platform. Terra returned to the controls and looked at him. "I'll destroy the control as soon as you're though. It might by you some time." She smiled at him and stepped away so he could see her clearer. "It's been an honour, big brother."

Endyinion's face fell as the platform began to work. He realised she was saying goodbye. "Terra!" He stepped forward just as he vanished, a light shooting up towards the moon. Still on Earth, Terra watched and smiled at the moon then looked at the controls before drawing her sword and slicing though it easily then ran back to the main fight.

"Sailor Earth... we can't find the prince!"

"Don't worry, he's safe. Don't worry about him anymore. Return to your posts and keep the defences strong. We have to hold it until the people are safe!"

"Yes ma!"

Terra sighed then began her fight, ordering the men and trying to give them confidence but they all knew it was a losing battle. It was only a matter of...

A firework shot off into the sky.

"The people are safe!" She yelled. "Everyone, fall back!"

The earth warriors pulled away from the main gate, watching the enemy as they did. Terra was towards the rear, fighting off those following the men. Her arm began to give her pain and she felt the stitches in her back gave way, bringing blood to the surface.

"Terra!"

Terra turned to the voice and saw a familiar face running towards her. "No..." she turned and ran, leaving her men behind her. "Get inside and close the doors! Don't let anyone out and that's an order. Now move!" she looked back as the man chasing.

"Terra, stop... listen to me!"

Terra would have run forever if she wasn't wounded and soon became unable to move, falling to the floor in agony. Carlaw ran over to her but she lifted her sword, unable to move but still able to fight but Carlaw grabbed the sword from her hand and pulled it away from her, throwing it to the side. "Terra... listen to me!"

"You... you... you... you tried to kill me!"

She reached to punch him but he grabbed her wrist and kept her still. "Terra that wasn't me. Listen... you should know, it wasn't me! Beryl cloned me!"

Terra stopped fighting him and stared into his eyes. "What?"

"Beryl wanted me to fight with her but I refused to harm anyone of this city, particularly you. But she's determined and... she locked me up and made a clone. With all my memories and skills... but none of my feelings for you." He looked down at the blood coming from her side. "He was the one who attacked you... I would never do something like that. And you know I wouldn't."

For a while, Terra looked deep into his eyes, wondering if he was telling the truth. Finally she smiled and leant into him. "I'm sorry Carlaw. I'm sorry I blamed you." He hugged her gently then broke away as a bright beam of light shot from the side of the palace up towards the moon. Terra swore loudly as she found her feet. "They must have repaired the transport. That was faster than I thought."

"What now?"

"There are bound to be some people still in the area. We have to find shelter."

Carlaw nodded then took hold of her arm and pulled it over his shoulder, supporting her. "What about the other people?"

"I ordered the catacombs to be sealed without me. We'll have to find somewhere..." she smiled at him. "The inner sanctum. I have access and no one else."

"Then let's go."

"You're not going anywhere."

The two looked towards who had spoken and saw another man, exactly like Carlaw but he was dressed in a the green and blue armour that the others of the Negaverse. He's face fell as he looked at Carlaw. "Ha, so you've escaped. I told Beryl to keep you under closer guard." He lifted the whip in his hand and pointed it at them. "No matter, I can be rid of both of you now."

Terra lifted her sword, bearing her teeth in pain. "So you're the one who attacked me?"

"What was it Beryl called you... Carlack?"

"Yes. I think it suits me. As I _lack_ all your emotions."

Terra grinned. "But... if you're not Carlaw... then I can attack you."

Carlack laughed. "HAHA are you serious? You can barely stand!" He lifted the whip above his head. "Tell you what, I'll even let the two of you die together!"

Terra opened her eyes and looked down at her hands. "Then... there was this bright pink light. It consumed myself and Carlaw. Then I woke up here... in Japan. I have no idea what that light was but it must have been what brought me here."

The scouts looked at each other then at Terra. "That was Queen Serenity." Raye explained. "She used the Silver Crystal to send all of us here. She removed our memories so we could live a happy life."

"She sent us? Then... then how come you don't remember and I do?" Tears fell from her eyes. "Why did she leave me with all this... this pain!"

"Perhaps it's because you're different? The power wouldn't work on you."

Terra thought for a moment but tears continued to flow. "It's so painful."

The scouts looked to comfort her but had no idea how so they just let her cry. Darien sighed as he reached out and gently patted her back but she pushed him away, standing up and staring at him. "You're as bad as anything else! You think you're Endyinion but you're not! You're nothing like him!"

She covered her face with her hands, crying loud for a moment before running out of the house. The girls were all worried about her so ran after her as well but they didn't have to get far as they found her in the courtyard facing Carlack.

He looked at her then turned his head to the side. "Go on Sailor Scouts, transform. Make this interesting!"

The scouts nodded and lifted their hands. "Moon Cristal Power!" she called at the top of her lungs.

The others soon followed suit. "Jupiter Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

Terra lifted her hand to click but her hand froze and dropped to her side. The others looked at her. "What's wrong Sailor Earth?"

Terra looked at them, tears still in her eyes. "I can't."

Carlack smiled. "You're hearts too weak right now. You don't have it in you to fight."

"He's right. I don't have the strength." She fell to her knees suddenly. "I can't..." Suddenly a fierce wind snapped across the scouts and wrapped around Terra, obscuring her in a mix of leaves and wind.

The scouts turned to her. "Terra!"

Smiling, Carlack jumped over the scouts, snapping his whip at them, sending them to the floor. He landed next to Terra, grabbing her by the hair so she faced him. "I knew this would happen. All I had to do was wait."

From the floor, Sailor Moon looked at them. "Leave her alone!"

The man looked at her. "I don't think so. I need her broken heart. I need her energy." He smiled then lifted his other hand with the whip in it. "But that's for later Sailor Moon."

Slowly he faded away into nothing, Terra vanishing as well and the wind died down as well. The scouts found their way to their feet and looked at each other, confused but also worried.


	16. The Last Truth

Chapter 15. The Last Truth

Carelessly, Carlack threw Terra into a dark cell by the side of his cave, opposite the mirror. She fell in her uncontrolled state and slid across the floor. The man laughed as the cell was locked. "Enjoy your time here Terra." He laughed and walked away.

On the floor, Terra struggled to keep herself from falling on her face, each breath painful. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Terra?"

She managed to look up at the man next to her, eyes narrow in confusion. "Carlaw?"

Carlaw smiled at her then hugged her tightly. "I never thought I'd see you again." He felt her kiss on his cheek and smiled. "Thanks. Oh I've missed you."

Terra pushed him away and kissed his lips gently. "Carlaw…"

He lent away and looked into her eyes, confused. "Terra… what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

His eyes stared into her eyes for a little longer then ran at the cell entrance and pounded on the bars. "Carlack! Carlack! Come here now! I demand you tell me what you've done to Terra!"

After a moment, Carlack returned, walking slowly towards her. "Oh Carlaw… don't you realise? If I drain Terra of her strength… I will be unbeatable."

"Those other scouts will stop you."

"Oh please, those girls? The lot of them together aren't worth half of Terra's skill." He gave a cold smile and looked back at Terra. "It won't be long before I've taken her strength… and then… I will take her life."

Carlaw watched as he walked away then returned to Terra's side. "Terra…"

"I… I think what he's saying… is true. I feel… so weak."

"Terra you have to hold on. Don't close your eyes… not even for a second."

Terra tried to smile but her heart already felt the pain. She could hardly move.

"We have got to help her. Who knows what Carlack might be doing to her." Mars moaned again as she paced.

Sailor Mercury was busy tapping away at her computer, standing where Terra had been. "I've managed to get some data on the transport… but I can't define it to less than a mile."

"Where is it?"

"The mountains to the south. But I can't tell you exactly where."

"Well, it's better than nothing. We've already wasted three hours."

"Let's get ready." Luna said, nodding. "Sailor scouts, time for Sailor Teleport!"

The Sailor scouts nodded and turned to stand in a circle, hands linked. Mercury nodded gently. "Alright everyone, just trust me."

The girls closed their eyes and allowed their minds and power to be released. Their bodies glowed and felt themselves lift up from the ground until they hovered at least a foot from the floor then shot up into the sky.

A few miles away, the transport dropped the scouts at the foot a large ring of hills. The girls took a moment to get their balance back then stood and looked at the hills. "Hey guys… do you think… this is…"

"I believe so Jupiter." Mercury said, working at her computer again. "According to this data, there once was a meteorite that crashed here, forming these hills."

"You mean this might be where the rock that made Gadian was from?"

"It might be that way Sailor Moon."

Sailor moon looked at the hills for a moment then looked away. "Didn't Terra say that there was a cave around here?"

"Yeah but that was back in the silver millennium. It might not be here anymore."

"It's worth a shot."

"There's a cave about six minutes from here." She pointed to the left. "That way."

"Let's go scouts!"

The girls nodded as they began on their way, trying to walk up the steep hill face to the cave. It took a while and Sailor Moon was often scared of the heights but they finally arrived. The cave was just as Terra described, tall, dark and deep. Mercury stood at the front and scanned it. "I'm picking up loads of negative data on this place but I can't say if Terra is in there."

"Well… only one way to find out." Mars explained, running into the darkness, the others behind her.

Inside the cave, Carlaw shook Terra as violently as he dared, trying to wake her. "Terra! Terra keep your eyes open!" Terra didn't respond as her head lolled to the side. "Terra!" He looked at her for a while then roughly kissed her lips. When he broke away, Terra's eyes opened slightly. He let out a sigh of relieve. "Alright. That'll keep you going a little longer but please, don't close your eyes. Just hold on."

The cave was much deeper than the scouts thought and had twists and turns in it, each tunnel looking the same as the last. "Oh… we're never going to find her."

"We will. We have to." Jupiter said, looking at the tunnels.

Mercury looked at her computer for a while then blinked. "Oh…"

"What is it Mercury?"

"There is a slight break in this negativity. A blip of positivity."

"Could it be Terra?"

"It's possible."

"Can you track it?"

"Yes… give me a moment… its very weak… but… this way!"

The scouts set off again, running down the tunnels with Mercury leading them with her computer. Each crossing she checked the position and went towards the break. After ten minutes, the bars of a prison cell came into view. "Terra!" the scouts yelled, running at it. "Terra, can you hear us? Are you in here?"

A figure ran from the darkness of the cave towards the scouts. "Scouts. Boy am I glad to see you." He looked behind him. "Terra's very weak, Carlack's been draining her strength."

The scouts looked at them. "Carlaw?"

"Yes. I'm Carlaw. Please, you have to help her."

Mars stepped forward to the bars. "Stand back. Burning Mandala!"

The gold rings shot at the cell bars and cut easily into each one until the bars just fell apart. Carlaw stood before them and nodded. "Please, you have to help her."

Mercury and Venus rushed into the cell and found Terra leant up against the wall, her head rolled to the side but her eyes still open. Barely.

They tried to get her up onto her feet but Terra moaned and slumped down against them. Carlaw stood and watched at the side. "I'll kill Carlack for this. He doesn't have to drain her life as well."

"Carlaw… what do you mean? He'd draining her life?"

"Her life energy. He's using it to make himself stronger."

"How do we stop him?"

Carlaw was still for a moment. He lowered his head. "We can't. Not unless we destroy him." He looked back at Terra. "But Terra doesn't have long. I've already given her some of my strength and that's wearing off."

"How long?"

"Ten minutes… at most."

"Where's Carlack?"

"By now? Probably behind you."

The girls all turned to look behind and saw there was someone there. Carlack. "Hello Scouts."

"Carlack!" Carlaw ran over to him and grabbed him by the scuff of his neck. "You stop what you're doing to Terra!"

The other pushed his clone away from him. "Why should I let Terra live? She is nothing to me."

"To have her strength. Let her live."

"I have her strength?" He smiled and pushed Carlaw away with only one hand. The man was thrown into the air and landed with a crash into the wall, collapsing where he fell. Carlack smiled. "It would appear I do."

From between Venus and Mercury, Terra lifted her head and blinked, pushing herself away from them. "Carlaw!" She held his face as he found consciousness. "Carlaw… please…" she looked at him then stood up, looking at Carlack. "You'll pay for that!" she lifted her hand and clicked.

The glow took a little longer but Terra finally joined the Sailor Scouts. The others smiled at her then looked at the man who was just looking at Terra. "Well, seams you still have a little power left Terra." His smile grew slightly. "I will enjoy taking it."

Drawing Gadian, Terra smiled at him. "Like to see you try."

Carlack smiled back then jumped up at her, whip aimed high. The girls all scattered and tried to get behind him, sending there special attacks to him but Carlack jumped and avoided each of them, sending his whip at they as soon as he could. Terra was in the heat of the battle but she was weak and struggling and she was determined to protect Carlaw. She spent as long as she could, try to attack but as her own strength failed she was stuck on defending, especially as Carlack was attacking her more than the others.

The clone was fast and had most of Terra's strength and skill and eventually managed to get his whip around Sailor Earth's neck. He stood and pulled her forward, right into his open hand. He squeezed her neck for a moment, listening to her cough and struggle before Sailor Venus attacked and he was forced to let her go and reengage the others.

On the floor, Terra managed to lift her head and look at the fight as Sailor Moon ran over to her, kneeling down. Terra smiled at her. "You're doing this… for me?"

"You're our friend. We weren't going to leave you."

She smiled at her then cringed. "Sailor Moon… Sailor Clutz more like." Her smile regrew from the pain. "I know this isn't the time but… maybe you can put something to rest for me…"

"What?"

"Do you know… what happened to Princess Serenity? You're a scout of the moon… did you know her?"

The scout blinked. "Terra… I _am_ Serenity."

She smiled and let a small laugh fall, looking at the floor, trying to ignore her growing pain. "That's a kick in the ego for me." She cringed again and slumped on the floor. "Serenity… I never met you before. You're the one Endyinion loved… the reason I became a Scout… the reason for everything." Terra sighed and looked at her hand and at Gadian. "I don't have the strength to fight. I barely have the strength to move." She lifted her sword so it was near Sailor Moon's hand. "Take Gadian. It will give you the last of my strength… please, take it and use it. I can't."

Sailor Moon nodded then took hold of the sword with her glove and lifted it out of her hand, turning to Carlack as he sent the other Scouts flying. She lifted the sword in her hand, unsure of the weight or style but it felt calm and warm. The power Terra spoke of flowed into her as the sword glowed and slowly from the tip down, dissolved into tiny specks of light.

Suddenly the Moon Sceptre appeared before her and the light from Gadian floated into it. The sceptre glowed white as it hovered above her but then it changed for the shaft become gold while the orb changed into a the same material as the sword, the wings at the side diamond. Slowly, Sailor Moon took hold of the sceptre and span it in her hand.

"Carlack!" she called, holding the new sceptre.

Carlack turned to face her. "Sailor Moon. Guess you're the last one standing."

"Carlack… I won't forgive you for what you've done. Give Terra back her energy." She lifted the sceptre above her head. "I am Sailor Moon, the champion of love and justice. And in the name of the moon… I shall punish you."

Carlack smiled as he turned to face her. "A pretty speech Sailor Moon, but there is nothing you can do to stop me. I have all of Terra's strength now. And even you are helpless against her."

"You might have her strength…" she span the sceptre once more. "But I have her heart and the hearts all the scouts!" she lifted it above her head with both hands and smiled. "Moon… sceptre… elimination."

Carlack grinned as the white lights span out of the light. He lifted his whip so it crossed his chest and took the blows.

But the light changed course at the last moment and span around him, attacking from all sides. "What?" he said as they cut deep into his body and soon he screamed, covered in the white light and faded away. The other scouts looked around as he vanished then worked their way to their feet, watching the moon sceptre as it changed back to its normal state. Sailor Moon gasped and turned to Terra. She was lying on her side, her eyes closed with her head on Carlaw's lap as he stroked her face away.

The girls ran over to her. "Terra!"

Terra opened her eyes slightly and looked at the girls. "You did it?"

"Yes."

She smiled and laughed gently. "Shame you were too late."

"Too… too late?"

"I'm sorry. But…" Her head rolled back onto Carlaw's lap

The others knelt next to her. "I don't understand? You said destroying Carlack would bring her energy back."

Carlaw shook his head. "There was a gap of only ten minutes. That's how long my energy could last. But…"

"We were too late." Mars sobbed.

"Oh Terra."

Sailor Moon held her hand softly. "Terra… I'm so sorry."

Terra smiled at her. "It's fine. I mean… after all that… I managed to actually meet you, Princess."

"Oh Terra… I'm so sorry. Is there anything we can do?"

"I don't think so." She sighed and reached out her hand to Carlaw who took hold and squeezed it tight. "And I got to see you again."

Carlaw smile fell. "Terra… I just got you back."

Sailor Moon looked at them then stood up. "I won't let this happen." She looked at them both and lifted the small round silver crystal from her brooch, holding it in her hand. "Moon Silver Crystal… please… help Terra. Stop her pain. Please."

The crystal glowed softly and the light moved slowly towards Terra, covering her in a glittering light, coating her whole body. Terra closed her eyes as the light covered her then the girls gasped. "Wait, stop Sailor Moon!"

Closing her hand around the crystal, Sailor Moon looked to see that Terra was actually vanishing, her legs already gone. She gasped and blinked. "No!"

"Carlaw!" Venus almost screamed.

Carlaw looked at his hand as it began to fade away as well. "Wow… I didn't expect that."

"But… we wanted to help you."

He looked at Terra as she vanished. "But you have." He looked up at them. "Don't worry about us. We'll be alright."

The other scouts looked at them both, crying as the two vanished under the crystal's power. All they could do was watch and cry until they both were consumed and vanished with a soft tingling sound. "Terra… oh Terra. I'm so sorry."


	17. Epilogue

Chapter 16. Epilogue

"I can't believe the silver crystal did that. I mean… to… destroy them?"

Serena shrugged as she walked down the street with her arm locked in Darien's. "They didn't seem scared. Maybe they're in a better place."

Darien lowered her head as they walked then sighed. "I'm gonna miss her. Now I remember her in the past… I really do."

"If it wasn't for her… you never would have come to the moon… and we never would have met." She smiled at him, tugging at his arm a little.

As they rounded a corner, Serena was suddenly thrown backwards and landed with a bump on the pavement. At the same time, someone else landed opposite her. "Oh… I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

Serena sat up slowly, looking at the woman and blinking. "Terra?"

Terra looked at her and blinked. "How do you know my name?" She stood up and tilted her head to the side. "Have… have we met?"

"Terra… it's me, Serena."

Terra shrugged softly. "I'm sorry… I've never met you before."

Darien stepped forward slightly. "What about me? Do you remember me?"

She looked at him for a moment then shook her head. "Sorry… no."

"Terra!"

Terra suddenly looked behind her as a man came running around the corner. He smiled at her, out of breath. "Wow, wish you'd stop running off on me."

Terra laughed and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Sorry. But I know you'll always find me."

"That I will."

The Darian and Serena looked at the two. Serena recognised him after a moment. "Carlaw?"

Carlaw looked at them, his bright green eyes shooting at them. "Umm… actually it's Carlos. Do… I know you?"

Terra nodded with him. "You know… it feels like… I do know you… but I can't remember."

With a sweet smile, Serena closed her eyes. "Maybe… we knew each other in a past life."

Carlos smiled at them and nodded. "Maybe." He looked down then at his wrist. "Oh, Terra, we have to go, we'll be late for our flight."

"Flight?"

Terra nodded as they turned to walk away. "Yeah, we're going back to England today." She smiled as they both waved. "It was nice meeting you!"

"Take care!"

The two soon were out of the way and Serena turned to Darien with a smile. "The crystal gave them a new life."

"One where they can be together."

"But Sailor Earth's gone forever."

"We'll never forget her."


End file.
